Weighing Me Down UPDATED
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: How can you fly when Russia clips your wings, and Germany- un-expectantly- puts a weight inside of you? CONTAINS YAOI, MPREG, NON-CON, DRUGS, AND FORCED-PROSTITUTION! Inspired by a comment Surindrop made. Rus/Ame, Ger/Ame, Rus/Baltics.
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I started out as I did because I figured that America would still be weaker than Russia after only two years of independence... And wouldn't know of him much...

But now that I'm awake, and not playing a game... I came up with something that makes more sense...

APHAPHAPH

April 27, 1930

The world meeting about the great depression ended, and Russia took Lithuania home. The ride was pretty quiet, so Russia could think to himself.

'I have never seen America so weak before, ever in his life... And yet, he still has hope left in his eyes...' He gripped the steering wheel tighter. 'That stupid, prideful... The light in his eyes... I want to break him, and I want to see those eyes dull...'

"...Lithuania."

Lithuania turned his head towards Russia. "Hm?"

"Exactly how much trouble was America having?"

"I don't know, exactly... But I know that he made machines that can make stuff faster than any human worker can. That day, he bought some top quality meat."

"Really? That doesn't sound bad."

"Well, the next day, he realized that he would need to sell the stuff to someone, but he didn't know where and who to sell it to."

"So he wasted a ton of money in the end? It's a good thing I'm taking you back..."

"I feel bad for America, though..."

'Wait a minute... America's at his weakest right now! I'm helping Lithuania by taking him back... If I were to take America as well, he would thank me in the end!' He grinned maliciously.

Lithuania could feel the air changing. "R-Russia..?"

Russia snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Liet?"

Lithuania looked away. "N... Nevermind..."

"What is it, Lithuania? Is something wrong?"

Lithuania looked back at him. "No! Nothing is wrong!"

"Well, if you say so. It will be better, having Lithuania around again!"

"I-I'll work my hardest..."

Once they made it to the fairly large house, Russia went right up stairs, wanting to plan this idea he had out and put it to motion as soon as possible.

'It would probably be best to use drugs to weaken him... He may be weak, but he is still America, and he has colonies to help him out...'

Russia searched around his desk until he found what he was looking for- a half-empty bottle of chloroform, a needle, and another bottle of "liquid sleep"- a tranquilizer, just in case. "That's not going to be a problem." He smiled to himself.

aphaphaph

Russia knocked on the door to America's house and waited He had his arms behind his back to hide a soaked rag. He took a step back when the door opened.

"Hey, Russia! What are you doing all the way to my house?"

'There's that stupid grin on his face...' Russia tilted his head. "Let's not waste time with idle talk- I think I can help you with this great depression."

America's eyes widen. "You... You can?"

"Да,* I'm pretty sure I can."

America jumped out of his house, arms spread for a hug. "Oh, thank y-!" Russia pushed the rag to America's face and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair with the other hand. America's eyes widen in fear as he struggled against the much stronger nation.

"Don't struggle~! I'm trying to help you~!" America screamed in protest, but Russia kept his grip on the American's head until he finally passed out in Russia's arms.

aphaphaph

When America woke up, he felt even more groggy than before. He noticed a strong scent around him right away. The scent was fogging up his mind, making his words into unintelligent sounds coming from his throat.

"Are you awake?" The voice sounded a bit muffled.

"Wh-Wha..?" America had a hard time focusing his eyes. 'Before... Russia came over, and...'

"Can you not even form a single word?" Russia asked behind his scarf that was now pulled up to his face.

"What's...?"

Russia clapped his hands together. "There you go!"

"Where...?"

Russia smile was hidden behind his scarf. "We're in Russia, of course!"

America felt his heart jump. "W-Why?"

Russia tilted his head. "Why? I thought you wanted my help..."

"Not... Helping..."

"I think I will be in the end... But, to be honest, I just want to see you break under my thumb."

"...Why me?"

Russia giggled. "You're a smug little bastard that hasn't been independent for even three decades, and yet, you act like you were the world's superpower. I hated the pride that was always in your eyes... You don't even know what real Hell is."

America looked straight into Russia's violet eyes. "Gr-Great depression..." Russia stomped in between America's legs, making him yelp in pain.

"That is nothing compared to what I had to go through... I'll show you real Hell. Have you even noticed? You're chained to my wall, in my basement, completely naked, and surrounded by rose-scented candles... Are you a virgin?"

"Wh-What?"

"You see, I think I can use that piece of information to help you, by selling your body~!"

"To who..?"

Russia stared at the ceiling to think. "...That's a good question. Well, I suppose I could make a deal with Germany..."

America's head slumped over when he lost the energy to hold it up any longer. "Why Germany..?"

"I'll answer your question, when you answer mine."

"Not... A virgin..."

There was an angry glint in Russia's eyes. He started grinding his boot against America's vitals. "You're not? Who took you?"

"N-None of your business..!"

"Well, that depends... Was it Toris?"

"No..."

Russia took his foot off of America. "Then I suppose that it really is none of my business."

"...Why Germany?" America asked again.

"Oh right, your question..." Russia placed his hands behind his back and smiled. "He happens to be into bondage~!"

"...Wh-What?"

"Rose-scented candles,(1) some drugs, a gag, and a bed, and that should get him in you within seconds!"

"But, he's hurting worse than I am..."

"Again, I'm sure I can make a deal with him."

"What kind of a deal..?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"But... I fought f-for Independence..."

"But now you are weak, and you have been conquered. You are mine now, Америка..."

APHAPHAPH

(1) The scent of roses can also be used as an aphrodisiac. Not as powerful as ylang ylang, but it works.

*Translations*

"Америка" - "America"

"Да" - "Yes"

"Нет" - "No"


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Read back to the prolouge if you haven't already.**

APHAPHAPH

Russia picked up the phone sitting on his desk and dialed a number. He leaned back on his chair and placed the phone against his ear.

"Hallo?" Came the deep, weary voice of Germany.

"Hello, Germany~!"

There was a short pause. "What is it, Russia? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering if you would be interested in a little deal... How much deutsche marks(1) do you have?"

"Aside from rent and bills, I only have about seven marks,(2) which I was going to use for food."

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing. You could give that to me, and in exchange, I'll give you twice the worth in rice, plus, a chance to get revenge on America."

"What do you mean by that?" Russia pulled the phone away from his ears until it was quiet again.

"I have America here, and I want you to take your anger out on him."

"Why me? What's the catch?"

Russia sat up straight. "I might need your help someday, so I'm making an offer that, if you were to refuse it, you'd, well, to be blunt, you would be an idiot to refuse. Plus, I still have a lot of rice left-over from the last time I visited China, so you would be doing me a favor by taking it."

"...Alright, though I'm not sure when I can get there."

"Don't worry about transportation. I'll come pick you up."

There was another pause. "As long as you take one of the Baltic nations with you."

Russia giggled at Germany's lack of trust with him. "Да, of course!"

APHAPHAPH

Short chapter is short, but I can't really think of a way to continue this without dragging it on, and I've been very busy, so I don't know when I can find the time to post one long chapter instead of putting it into two, so, cliff hanger time, everyone!

Next chapter will have sex, I swear!

(1) The German currency from about 1920-early 2000's.

(2) Well, considering that there isn't a conversion that includes marks to it, I had to use a conversion from money to euros. About seven euros converts to ten dollars...


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Dr. Roboto **Thank you~! I only skimmed through the paragraphs, but I still read the majority of it and used your advice to make this fic better!

And yes, actual CRITIC is better then... That. XD

APHAPHAPH

America's legs were bent and tied below his knees. His arms were tied behind him, and a cloth was shoved inside of him while a second cloth was tied around his head. He was kept like this for at least a day now, if he were to guess.

He heard the door being unlocked and opened, though his glasses were taken, so he couldn't see who entered the room.

"How are you doing, America?" He heard Russia's foot steps getting slightly more quiet. "Germany is here for you. He's not here in the room, yet- I have to set everything up first."

America could hear a match being dragged against it's box in one swift motion. Eventually, he could tell that the opposite wall of the room was decorated in scented candles by the light they were giving off.

"The entire room is made of metal, so you don't have to worry about a fire spreading throughout the walls." He could hear those steps coming closer to the bed. "And they're too far away from everything else to catch fire to funiture..."

The bed creaked and America's body was shifted forcefully when Russia sat down next to him. He heard Russia flicking against plastic, before a sharp, sudden pain jabbed its way inside of his neck.

"Don't worry. I'm only filling you with a small dose of sedatives, just in case. Though you do look very weak right now already, we can never be too safe. I'm tempted to take you first... But then I would have to return some of the money for giving Germany very sloppy seconds."

America growled deep in his throat as a protest, but Russia payed zero attention to it. He could hear Russia's steps walking towards the door of the room, before those steps make a creaking noise for every step Russia took on the stairs.

A few minutes later- America was guessing about ten- the metal door slammed shut, and then a familiar, deep voice started talking to him.

"Hallo, Amerika..." The bed dipped again when Germany sat on it, but not as much as it did when Russia sat on it. "My, you look... Irresistible, today..." He forced America's knees apart. "How cute..."

America tried closing his legs again, but the drugs, mixed in with the depression and the scent coming from the many candles were making him too weak to move much at all.

Germany bit the inside of his thigh gently. "You've lost quite a lot of weight..." Germany moved his right hand so it was wrapping around America's vitals. America's heart jumped when Germany started stroking him to life.

"I'm not on limited time, or anything, so I can do whatever I want with you. Russia was so kind as to even include toys and lubrication in here." Germany was looking at the right wall while talking. America, of course, couldn't see the toys or lubrication.

Germany picked one of the toys up and placed it near America's face so he could see it. "Are you near-sighted, Amerika?" He moaned when he could only slump his head forward, and had trouble putting it back up. "I'll use these toys to work you up to my size."

Germany shoved the toy deep inside of America, who's head finally snapped back and his eyes widen enough for Germany to see how blood shot they were. America could only moan and move his head side to side. The toy was eventually pulled back, giving America time to breath, before a larger one took the first one's place and he screamed.

"Your eyes are beautiful..." He heard that deep voice say. He shut his eyes immediately after hearing that compliment from the same person who was currently raping him. But then, tears welled up and he opened them again to dry the tears.

By the fourth toy, America was only grunting. He was starting to wonder just how big Germany was, when the toy was pulled out and Germany loomed over his body.

"That's the last toy." He unzipped his pants and pulled them down so he could release his erection. "That feels much better..." He mumbled to himself. Germany reached over again to grab the bottle of lubrication so he could coat two of his gloved fingers with it. He force those fingers inside of America with ease.

Though at that point, the drugs wore off a little and he could barely squirm around. It did no good for him, though, as his moving around only made Germany thrust his fingers deeper within him. America groaned.

Once Germany was satisfied with his work, he stood up on his knees to cover himself with the lubrication as well before positioning himself with America's hole. America was whimpering when he could feel the harden flesh against him.

"Wait..." Germany crawled over America so his chest was in America's view. He grabbed one of the few pillows from under America's head to pull the pillow out of the pillow case. Then, he ripped up the pillow case until he managed to rip up a thin string out of it. He tied it tightly over the base of America's vitals. "You cannot cum until I do... Understand?" America looked away.

Finally, Germany inched his way inside of America, who groaned in pain at the size of the other man. The toys were no where near the width and length of Germany, and the lubrication was only guiding it's way in easier, but it wasn't helping much to ease the pain.

America squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes at the pain that was crawling up inside of him. He could tell that Germany wasn't going in slowly because he had mercy on the younger nation. He could tell that it was only because he was too tight for Germany to just slam inside at full speed.

When Germany made it all the way inside, he pulled back right away and tried pushing all the way back in, in one go. America moaned in pain, and he was sure that one thrust tore him up inside.

'Oh God... It hurts... _It hurts! _Make it stop..!' He was sure that he was bleeding at least a little from the rough thrusts. Just to add humiliation to the pain, Germany reached down to stroke America's restricted vitals. America moaned and his back arched off of the bed under them in pleasure.

"Do you like this?" Germany asked. America shook his head, before screaming in pleasure again when Germany thrusted into his prostate dead-on. "It sounds like you're lying to me." He squeezed America. "I don't like it when I'm being lied to... Don't lie to me."

America tried to keep a steady breath with every thrust. He would be close to release, if only Germany didn't tie that makeshift string around the base of his shaft. 'If only he would...' America groaned.

"You're so warm inside... And tight... I'm about to-" Germany groaned out in pleasure as he pushed as far in as he could before releasing his seed inside of America. He pulled out finally and plopped down next to America to catch his breath. "I'm sure you want me to pull this loose?" Germany fingered the string.

America nodded frantically until he heard chuckling, before it was finally untied. America moaned out loudly as he came right onto the bed. Germany chuckled and moved America's bangs out of the way of his face. "So pretty..." He breathed out. "I want you for myself, but... You'd be better off here. I don't need more mouths to feed, after all..."

He stood up to fix his pants before leaving the room without another word.

America curled up, back facing the door, to sob into the pillow. Never has he felt so powerless before. There was a sudden flash, and he gasped, turning over to see Russia, holding a camera- or, that's what he assumed, at least. There was another flash, blinding America for a second.

"I wonder how much I can sell these for, after everyone has the money, again." Russia chuckled innocently and sat on the bed. "Probably quite a bit. It's not everyday that you see the all powerful America, restrained, raped, and sobbing into the bed under him." America looked away. "You must be hungry." No reaction. "Let me feed you." Still no reaction. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'They all break over time...'

APHAPHAPH

The neighbors moved, meaning no Internet, unless the one unlocked server works, but that just gives me less time to browse the Internet, and more time to write fan fiction!

And my boyfriend still has Internet, for now...

Apparently, my dad's rushing me, telling me that I "gotta get a job this month to pay rent..."

When I'm sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Dr. Roboto Oh yeah, and I have "aphaphaph" for scene changes on this fic because a bunch of ~'s or *'s won't show up on fanfiction.

APHAPHAPH

Russia picked up the phone and dialed a number. He didn't have to think hard on who should be America's next "client," even though he knew that the nation was also hurting. He would have to make a deal that includes food as well, though Russia didn't mind.

"Allo? Qui est ce?"* That voice finally called out.

"Hello, France. It's Russia." Russia went around and sat down at his desk. "Do you remember when you told America, "your ass is mine" at the last world conference?"

"Vaguely. Pour quoi?"*

Russia smirked. "Because, I have him here, and I am willing to make a deal with you if you want to-"

"Wait- are you saying that you want me to have sex with America?"

"Да~! It would benefit you, as well as my self."

"How?"

"I will give you double the amount you pay me in rice, so you won't have to worry about starv-"

"Degoutant!* I have my standers!"

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Russia said in a mocking worried tone.

"I meant that was there to help raise him. You should already know that! Me having sex with him would be incest!"

Russia's smile left, and was replaced with confusion. "I thought you helped raise Canada?"

"They're twins! Why would I ignore one child to raise the other? And what do you mean that you have him there?"

"I'm helping him! I'm feeding him, and he barely needs to do a thing!"

"So he's paying you back with his body?" France asked.

"Да. How else could he pay me back in this "great depression" he's going through?"

"Well, why would you call me of all people?"

Russia smiled again. "Because everyone knows that you like a good fuck."

"Just... Let me ask you this- would you ever have sex with your sisters?"

An image of Belarus popped in his head, and he shuddered. "...Thanks for your time anyway."

"Don't you dare ask me such questions, ever again. I would never have sex with my children!" France hung up on Russia.

Russia sighed, setting the phone down on the receiver. He tilt his seat back and staired at the ceiling.

"Who else would want to fuck America?" He asked himself in a mutter. "...Turkey? Though I should probably wait a week or so for America to close up again..." He got off of the chair and sat back down on the bed. "Right, America?"

America looked away. He had his hands tied behind him, and his mouth gagged. He needed sleep, but he was afraid of what Russia would do to his unconcious body. He noticed the way Russia was staring at him when he was eating. He had his chin resting on his hands, shoulders on the table, and smiling while watching America eat.

"I can help you fall asleep if you're having trouble." Russia groped America gently. America closed his eyes and tried to relax. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow under him before going to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

We found quite a few places! One is by so many places to choose from for jobs!

Funny story time!-

My dad told me, in a VERY serious voice-

"If you ever get pregnant, STOP taking your anti-depressant." (that I won't mentioned 'cause I don't want to go out of my way to see who created it.)

So I said-

"That shouldn't be a problem, 'cause a pharmacy is right down the street!" (Plus I see at LEAST three of those commercials a day!)

He just walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I forgot.

FOR THE LAST CHAPTER-

*Translations*

(French) "Allo? Qui est ce?" - "Hello? Who is this?"

"Pour quoi?" - "Why?" (literally- "for what?")

"Degoutant!" - "Disgusting!"

APHAPHAPH

"Do you know Turkey very well?"

America ignored Russia and pushed the plate of half-eaten food aside. "I'm done."

"Already? Perhaps I should give you some lettuce to expand your stomach?" America stood up from his seat and started walking away. Russia grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" America didn't answer him. "It's been a week since Germany had sex with you." America winced. "Are you still angry? Was he the first one to rape you?"

America struggled against Russia's grip. "You're asking me these things like it's normal!"

"For a nation, it kinda is."

"What?" America stopped fighting. "Have you ever been raped before?"

Russia's eyes widen. He forced America on the table, face-down, and pulled down his sweat pants. "I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now. Though it would mean delaying my call to Turkey for about another week."

"No!" America struggled, making Russia hold him by his hair. Soon, America's vision was blurring in and out. His body became almost numb enough to the point where he could barely feel something wiggling around inside of his lower body.

Russia slipped his finger out and added his middle finger to get a better reach inside. America's body jumped and he yelped when Russia finally found his prostate. His fingers brushed against it a few times before being pulled back. He removed his jacket to get to the zipper of his pants.

"Scream if this hurts~." With that, Russia pierced inside of America, who bit his lip to muffle his screams. "Don't hold back~! I want..." Thrust in. "To hear..." Out, then in again. "Your screams!" Thrust out and back in, with the help from America's blood. Russia was much larger than Germany, so no matter how drugged America was, he could still tell the difference.

Finally, America let loose a painfully blood curdling scream. "Stop!"

"There's that voice I wanted to hear!" America bit his lip again, but could help but to moan and whimper in pain through his teeth. "Don't hold it back now... I already heard you scream." America still kept as quiet as possible.

Russia reached under America's hips to run his finger down America's length. He curled his fingers and whimpered at the touch. Still not satisfied, Russia squeezed the American's vital regions and started pumping, fast. That earned him a gasp and a small moan that America couldn't keep inside of his throat. Then the pleasure stopped.

"If you're not going to scream for me, than I won't bother." America scratched at the wooden table that he was laying on until he dug into it. Russia took both of his wrists in one hand. "Stop that." America whimpered and finally let tears fall down his cheeks. He heard Russia groan before he slipped while ejaculating...

"Wait there for me~! I'll clean your legs." Russia walked over towards the sink to grab some paper towels and soak them with water.

America groaned and tried getting up and off of the table. He averted his eyes to see Russia walking towards him. "No..."

Russia pushed him back down on the table. "You don't want to walk around while dirty, do you?" He started running the towel down America's legs.

"I can clean my self."

"Can you? You could barely get on your arms, and besides..." Russia pulled away and threw the paper towel into the trash bin. "I'm already done. If you couldn't feel the cold water on your skin, then perhaps I should move you to my room, in my bed, so I can keep an eye on you while working at my desk."

"I'm not going on your bed." America's eyes widen when he was suddening seeing Russia.

"You can't even walk right now, so I don't think you have a choice in where I place you~."

"P-Put me down!" America tried lifting his hands, as well as his head, but they felt too heavy for him. Russia supported America's head.

"Нет. You will sleep with me tonight, rather it's on the bed, or on the floor, but either way, I'm putting you on the bed."

Russia had a little trouble trying to open the door with America still in his arms, but once he got in, he placed America on one side of his bed gently. He locked the door and hid the key before sitting behind his desk.

"By the way, the last time I placed you on my bed, I didn't have my way with you." Russia said out of a sudden.

"It's not the bed I have a problem with." America tried turning over so he wasn't staring at the ceiling.

Russia picked up a pen. "Then why did you not want to lie down on my bed so badly?" He started writing on some documents.

"I don't want to be locked in a room with you." America managed to use his left arm as a weight to get his body to lay on his right shoulder.

"Mmhm." Russia hummed, not really paying attention at this point. He was always busy with work, especially since he kidnapped America, and having sex in the kitchen shorten the time he has to finish the work. He couldn't even remember why he had sex with him in the first place.

APHAPHAPH

Hey! Y!Gallery FINALLY has "Dubious Content" under "Theme - Mature."

ABOUT TIME!


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**WARNING: Throw up. (****Not ****as a fetish! Ew!)**

APHAPHAPH

"Are you okay, America? You haven't even touched your food."

America looked up at Russia, and back down to the stew. "I'm not hungry..." He was lying, but he knew that the food was drugged. He knows that Turkey was his next "client," and that he should be here any day now.

"You need to eat, America..." Lithuania told him, worried.

'He doesn't know that Russia drugged my food...' America concluded. Still, he lifted up his spoon and brought it to his mouth. He would eat only a quarter of the food- nothing more. "I'm done..." He said, after not eating even half of it.

Russia took his bowl to see how much food was left. "You barely ate, once again. No wonder you're so weak- you can't even finish one bowl of stew."

"I ate the salad-"

"So the lettuce should have expanded your stomach to hold more. Do I have to force the food down your throat? I will if I have to."

"I can't help the fact that I'm not hungry!" America started shouting.

"You're lying." America's eyes widen, making Russia smirk. "Don't worry about our dear America's bowl. He'll be eating the food inside- all of it."

"Okay, Russia..." Lithuania gathered the bowls and silverwear- besides America's- before leaving to do the dishes.

"There's a reason to why I almost always have my jacket on, even indoors." Russia dug into the pockets of the large jacket inside of it before pulling out a few coils of rope, just long enough to use them as he intended.

"No!" America tried leaving his chair, but Russia stopped him by grabbing his wrist and making the younger man sit back down. Russia started with America's right wrist first, tying it to the chair. Then he tied the left wrist, then the ankles.

"I'll be right back~!" Russia sang out before leaving the dining area and walking up the many stairs. He came back down with a feeding tube connected to a bag. "Can you tell what this is for?"

"I'll choke!" America yelled out in a panic.

Russia chuckled. "Nonesense- I've done this plenty of times before, and no one choked!" Russia set the tube on the table so he had hands to get his blender. He added some milk to the stew so it would blend better.

"What if you miss my sto-" America was cut off by the sound of the blender and he had to wait. He struggled as much as he could against the ropes, but he became weak since the depression started. He waited until Russia took the blender off to talk again. "What if you miss my stomach and the food drowns me instead?"

"I already told you- I've done this many, many times before. Never once have I gotten the lungs instead." Russia said, while hanging up the bag on the IV stand. He took the tube and forced the two ends into America's nose.

"Wh-What the Hell?" America struggled more.

"Don't move. This _is _my first time doing this while the other is concious. I don't want to risk anything." America still struggled, so Russia took his hair in his hand to keep the blond head still. Once the tube was pushed in all the way, he poured the contents into the bag. "I'll be back, so be a good boy while I'm gone~!"

"Fuck you!" America tried kicking the Russian, before remembering that his legs were tied to the chair. Russia simply chuckled before leaving the room. "Dammit, Russia! Take this damn thing out! Russia!" His head slumped forward as the drugs took control of his body.

Though, some"_thing" _else was taking over his body as well. After a few minutes of being force-fed through a tube, that "thing" made him throw up most of the food on his lap.

"Li-Lithuania..?" He called out. "R-Russia? Hello... Somebody!" No answer. Having his half-digested food sitting on his lap made him gag and throw up a little more. "Fuck..." He took a deep breath. "HEY!" He shouted, hoping to get someone's attention before he felt even more sick.

"Stay quiet, America." Russia called out from behind him.

"I-I'm sick." America said blankly.

"You're... What? What do you mean by, "I'm sick?" Russia walked around the chair to see America's body. "Oh! Oh my... Did Lithuania give you food poisoning?"

"I think it's the drugs that's making me sick."

Russia chuckled. "No, it's not the drugs, but it couldn't have been the food, either. I'm not sick, and neither are any of the baltic nations."

"_You_ could've poisoned only my food!" America started breathing kind of heavly.

Russia tilted his head. "Now, why would I do that if it's only going to result in you throwing up?"

"You could've not known that I would puke until now." America started gagging.

Russia grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter. "I know my way around drugs, and I didn't add anything extra to your food, besides that one pill that you've been taking almost every day."

"Well, _something's _making me puke! And speaking of which- I'm covered in it, in case you've forgotten!"

Russia brought the knife to the rope around America's left hand. "I have not forgotten. Don't worry." He cut the rope loose, then he worked on the other arm when they heard knocking on the door. "Oh~! That must be our guest!" Russia stood up.

America grabbed Russia with his free arm. "You're just gonna leave me like this?"

"I can't keep our guest waiting!" He brushed America's hand off of him and left.

"You can't just leave me here! I still have puke on me! RUSSIA!" America struggled until the chair fell backwards.

Russia, ignoring America, opened the front door, revealing a masked man. "Turkey~! How are you? Come in!"

Turkey walked inside. "Thank ya' fer invitin' me. So um... Am I expected ta' do this an' leave?"

"Not at all! Make yourself at home. Actually, it would probably be best to stay the night and take America tomorrow- he's not feeling good tonight."

Turkey took a seat on the living room chair. "Not feelin' good," how?"

"He threw up a few times... You may stay as long as you need to, though- no extra charge."

Turkey chuckled. "How generous of ya'!"

Russia's smile grew. "Of course. Would you like anything? Coffee, perhaps?"

Turkey shook his head. "I'm good."

"Okay. I'll be right back~." He sang out while practically skipping to the living room. Once there, he continued sawing at the ropes while completely ignoring the fact that America was on the floor.

"About damn time!" America stood up to take his shirt and pants off.

"My, aren't we eager? He's not going to be taking you tonight, I don't think." His smile never leaving.

"You know why I'm taking my clothes off!"

"You should take a shower, while you're at it." Russia suggested all of a sudden.

"I'm not taking a shower in the bathroom connected to your room."

"I'll lead you to the closest shower, then." Russia took America by the arm to lead him to one of the few guest rooms that had a bathroom connected to it. "Take all the time you need."

America walked into the bathroom and shut the door so he could lock it. He took his boxers off before stepping into the currently dry shower.

Russia walked back downstairs to the living room. "I'll be showing you to the room you'll be staying in. If you don't want America to sleep with you, then he knows where my room is, though he _is _using the shower in there, right now."

Turkey stood up. "Not'ta probl'm." He started following Russia to the room he was told about. "Thanks."

"No problem! You can help your self to the food and beverages, if you'd like. I hope you have a nice night."

Turkey sat on the bed. "Don't worry- I will." Russia smirked. He closed the door, leaving Turkey alone. He heard the lock being put in place soon after.

Turkey noticed a paperclip on a side-table just sitting there "convienantly." He took it, unbent it, and slipped it through the door knob so he could unlock the bathroom door. He decided to strip before walking into the bathroom, and shower.

America jumped from the sudden intrusion. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?"

Turkey smiled and cupped one of America's cheeks. "Yer a lot prettier up close an' personal..." His hand went from his face, down to grope his ass.

America jumped. "St-Stop it, sir!"

Turkey leaned over to drag his tongue up America's cheek. "Didn' Russia tell ya' 'dat I'll be comin' ova'?" He bit America's shoulder lighlty. "Yer so pretty..."

"I-I'm s... W-Wait... Are you... T-Turkey?" The older man nodded. "I'm not feeling so good, today..."

"Yeah, I know... Russia told me, bu' ya' seem fine ta' me..." He sank down to his knees.

"Wh-What are you doing..?" Turkey took his hips to pull him into his mouth. "Ah~!" America covered his mouth to muffle his moans. He was able to digest some of the food, so he couldn't fight back much- if he wanted to, that is. Plus, his glasses were off, so he couldn't make out much of anything.

Turkey sucked on him better than any woman has ever done before. America finally sank down to the bottom of the shower in pleasure, when Turkey suddenly stopped. "'Dat should be enough, fer now..."

"Wh-Why did you..?" He stuttered.

"Because, it will make it more enjoyable fer ya', as well as myself." Turkey helped America back up and turned him around so he could grab his hips. America could feel the other man slipping in between his cheeks, and he gasped.

"No!" Turkey slid in slowly, making America scream. "I-It hurts! Take it out!" Turkey slipped out quickly, giving America time to breathe and let the sting go away. He slid in again, waiting when he was all the way in before continuing.

Turkey's hands snaked around America's chest until he found the younger man's nipples and started pinching them. "Ya' have such a beautiful body..." One hand slid down in between his thighs. America moaned with his mouth open. "Do ya' wan' me ta' continue?" He shook his head. "Do ya'..?"

He shook his head again. "No... St-Stop..."

Turkey continued until he finally hit America's prostate, making the American arch his back and scream out. "Do ya' wan' me ta' stop?"

"N-No... D-Don't stop..." Turkey smirked. America gasped when he came. His legs started getting weak and he fell to the wet floor again.

"I haven' finished yet." America shook his head. "Come on now- I let ya' finish over the tub." Turkey lifted America's hips up so he could pierce inside of him again. "Yer tighta' now..." Turkey lifted America's hips up and back down.

Turkey stood back up to take the shower head to hose down the wall and America's back. America started shaking before vomiting on the shower floor. He crawled out of the shower. Turkey cleaned up that mess as well.

"Russia and ya' weren' lyin'..."

"Why would we lie..?" There was a towel dropped on his head. Turkey rubbed America's back through the towel.

"I'm gonna go ta' sleep. Would'ja rather sleep with me, or Russia? 'Dat's what Russia will allow fer ya'."

"I'm not sleeping with Russia..." Turkey helped America up and led him to the bed.

"Good, because I wan'ta' sleep with ya' tonigh'." Turkey uncovered the sheets to get under them. "Are ya' gonna get in bed with me?" America crawled under the blankets with Turkey and let the Turkish man wrap his arm around his torso. Turkey's body heat was warming up America's back. "Perhaps I should just buy ya' off'a Russia?"

America's eyes widen. "I... Would prefer that... I-I think..." Turkey chuckled.

"I'll talk to Russia abou' it tomarrah. Sleep on it- dream what it'd be like. I'll treat ya' well." He kissed the back if America's neck.

"Why don't we just leave tonight?"

"I would, but I don' wanna get in a war with Russia. I'm strong, but he's still stronger." He snuggled up against America's back. "G'night, 'merica."

America closed his eyes with nothing more to say.

APHAPHAPH

...Well, you wanted longer chapters, people!

I can't remmeber how Turkey was during the great depression, but I read that it was still on good terms with Russia during the time, so...

And I get my new, WORKING Xbox this week~!


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Turkey moaned quietly as he woke up to America's naked back. He kissed the back of his neck. He ran his hand down America's waist, to his hips, and back up to his waist. He hugged America's back again so it was planted against Turkey's chest.

"Mmmgh..." America moaned.

"G'mornin'..." He licked America's neck. "It's been a while since I woke up next ta' someone who wasn' jus' anotha' concubine."

America whipped his body around to see Turkey. "Oh..."

"Oh?" That's all ya' haf'ta say?"

America turned back around. "...Yeah." Turkey pushed him so he was on his stomach. "T-Turkey-?"

"Wakin' up ta' yer naked body... How can anyone resist?" Turkey held America's wrists above his head in his right hand while the left snaked it way in between America's cheeks.

"Ah- Turkey, stop!" America started thrashing around.

Turkey's hand stop right where it was. "What's wrong? Ya' weren' fightin' this much last nigh'..."

"That's because Russia forced me to eat drugged food, but it's not in effect anymore!"

Turkey pulled his hand back. "He drugged ya'?"

"So I wouldn't fight so much... Unfortunately, I vomited it all out when it was too late..."

"Well... 'Dat would answer some questions... But it doesn' change the fact 'dat I payed fer ya', so I'm gonna have ya'."

"You already _had _me last night- in the shower!"

"What am I supposed to do about this, then?" Turkey leaned down so America could feel how hard he was. America leaned forward to bite Turkey's hand, hoping to get the other man off of him.

He only succeeded in angering the Turkish man. Turkey dug his free hand in America's hair to hold it in place while he pierced inside of America without preparation or lubricant, this time.

America managed to turn his face slightly. "Stop! It hurts! I-I'll let you, okay? Just make it not hurt so much!"

"Ya' should've said 'dat... Be'fer ya' bit my hand..."

"P-Please, Turkey! Make it hurt less, please!" Turkey finally slipped out to lay on America's back.

"I suppose I can wait a minute be'fer puttin' it back in, again." Turkey bit and sucked on America's shoulder while waiting. America's soft moans were keeping him hard. Turkey thought that it would be okay after a couple of minutes and slid back in slowly.

America moaned, almost screaming until his body got used to Turkey again. He didn't do much of anything, seeing how he was still tired. Though, he did lift his hips up so Turkey could wrap his hand around America's shaft.

"T-Turkey~!" America moaned. His hips started moving against Turkey's without him even realizing it.

"Yer voice is so beau'ful when ya' moan... Yer quite hard... I can feel yer release comin' soon..." America moaned.

"Turkey, I'm... Ah~! I'm c-coming~!..."

"Such an erotic sight..." Turkey used his now free hand to hold onto America's hip- which was quite boney, he noticed. He groaned before slipping out to finish on America's back.

"Wh-Why do you always come on my back?" America asked.

"So it's much easier ta' clean..." He heard a choked sob come from America. "'merica?"

America hid his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry... F-For biting you..."

Turkey hugged him. "Don' worry 'bout it. I forgive ya'..." America sniffled. "...Ya' probably should take'a shower, now..." America nodded and left the bed to go into the bathroom. Turkey removed the bed sheet so it could be cleaned.

In the bathroom, America started thinking about what living with Turkey would be like. What the house would be like, what clothes he would wear... But mostly, he thought about having sex like that everyday. Turkey was always kind to him and showed him mercy. Before he realized it, his hand was on Florida and he started stroking himself.

"Turkey..." He moaned quietly. He got on his knees and started moaning louder. He wasn't aware of the volume of his voice before another hand wrapped around his and he jumped.

"If ya' wanted 'dat, ya' should've asked me." Turkey continued stroking America back into full hardness.

"T-Turkey!" America's cheeks turned a dark pink in embarrassment.

"Yer so cute when yer blushin'..." Turkey licked the back of America's right ear. "Jus' relax an' let me make ya' feel good..."

"But, what about you..?"

"Don' worry 'bout me right now." America ignored him and stood up on his knees until he could feel Turkey's half-hard member again. He sat down on it and moaned. "Uh- 'merica? What are you doin'? I told ya' not ta'- ah..."

"I want to make you feel good, too..." America mumbled. He leaned over to kiss Turkey on the lips. "And it's... Not like I... Ah~! I'm so close..." America trembled when he came the second time within the hour.

Turkey carefully moved him onto his back so he wouldn't accidently come inside of America. 'It would take too long to clean otherwise, and I know we're supposed to eat sometime...' He thought to himself. "What were ya' thinkin' 'bout?"

"I-I was... I was thinking about... What it would be like... L-Living with you, I mean... It would be better than... Mgh... Than here..." Turkey slipped out...

"I'll try ta' bring ya' home." He helped America sit up so he could clean himself. He had some trouble staying awake, so Turkey had to help him towards the end of the shower. Once they were done, America was carried to the bed, and Turkey lie down next to him. "I guess it's ta' early in the mornin'..." He yawned and wrapped his arm around America.

APHAPHAPH

I got a new, WORKING Xbox 360!

FINALLY!

(Brinda69)


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

America was sitting by the door, listening to Turkey talking to Russia. "I was thinkin' 'bout maybe buyin' 'merica off'a ya'..."

He could almost feel Russia's malicious smile. "Did he ask you to rescue him? No- you may not take him home with you." His heart sank a little.

"He didn' ask- it's just been awhile since I woke up next ta' someone I own."

"So you're just lonely?"

"Well... It's not like I haf'ta' have 'merica... La'via's really cute." There was a sharp pain in America's heart, and he ran off- not wanting to hear any more. He covered his mouth to try to muffle any cries.

"...No, you may not take anyone home with you, but you're always welcome to buy America's body for a night."

"Ah, a'righ'. It was worth tryin', though, righ'? I suppose I'll be leavin', 'den..."

Turkey didn't hear America on his way out. America locked himself inside of a bathroom to cry into his knees. He kept telling himself that it was because he knew that he wouldn't be leaving, but he still felt heart broken.

"H-He just met me... A-And I just met him... S-So of course he wouldn't lo..." He heaved dryly. He felt like he was going to throw up again. He already vomited breakfast out, and lunch hasn't been served yet. Though, it felt like he would puke what little his stomach had left in it if he got the last word out.

"America?" America gasped and snapped his eyes open. "America? Where did you go?" It was Russia. He relunctantly unlocked and opened the door. He felt that he needed attention, so fuck hiding from it.

"R-Russia..?" America asked while crawling out of the bathroom.

Russia turned around. "There you are! Why were you hiding in the bathroom if- were you crying? Did Turkey hurt you so much that you were holding it in until he was gone?"

"No! No- nothing like that!" He tried wiping his tears away.

Russia tilted his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I..." America brought his hand to his mouth and made a choking-sounding noise. "Why would you care? You don't even like me!"

Russia scowled. "Why makes you think that?"

"You told me that you hate me, the day before you started drugging me on a daily basis and force other nations on me!" America shouted.

"What? I never said that I hated you! I said that I hated your pride! There's a difference. I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. I am helping you out, да? You would be feeling better if you'd eat full meals."

"Wh-What's the point if I'm just going to puke it all out again?" He sobbed. "Why..? I wan't to eat- I do! I'm starving! I'm always fucking hungry, but I never keep the fucking food down!"

"It sound that you're..." Russia's eyes widen. "St-Stand up..." America looked for the bathroom door-knob with his hand to use to help, but Russia helped him up instead. "You've gained weight... No- it must have been from the lack of working out..." He muttered to himself.

"What did you want to see me for, anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, right..." He grabbed America by his wrist to drag him into his room and to the bed. "Maybe you should only eat the salad, for lunch..."

"Why are we on your bed?" America asked nervously.

"Well, I was going to take your body again, but it's almost time for lunch, and you look pale." Russia cupped the American's cheek.

America didn't fight the touch, for once. "...Do you happen to have any ice cream, or chocolate?" Russia chuckled.

"Those are junk- not suitible for lunch." He started brushing his fingers in America's hair.

"Then... Do you at least have some kind of dressing for the salad?"

Russia nodded. "Да." He leaned forward to give America a kiss on his forehead. "I'll go get your salad."

"What? Why am I not eating at the table?" America asked, confused.

Russia smiled his traditional smile. "Don't worry about it. Just rest and wait for me."

America raised his brow. "Why are you being to nice to me?"

"Because you're not feeling well. Rest." Russia walked away, feeling almost excited for something other than torture and battle for the first time in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

America stayed in Russia's bedroom for the next two weeks. He still felt sick, but at least he got a break from sex. He noticed Russia's new habbit of rubbing his stomach everyday, as well, but he didn't think too much about it. The gentle attention was nice.

"Time to take your pill, America~!" Russia sang out happily. He set a glass of water and a big pill on the side-table. He also had a salad in his hand- salads were one of the few things America could keep down.

America grimaced. "Why do I have to take this fucking big pill?"

"You need this pill to fill any lost vitamins. That's why they call it a vitamin pill."

America groaned. "But I always feel sick after taking the damn thing."

Russia smiled softly. "That's why you have to eat right after- and drink lots of water. It will help!"

America started crying. "Wh-Why do you suddenly care..?" Russia hugged him comfortingly, but sighed.

"Well, you're going to find out sometime... It seems like you're um... Pregnant."

"What?" America's eyes snapped open, and the tears stopped. "I'm a _**guy,**_in case you've forgotten!"

"But you're also a nation... Think of this- how are there so many nations in the world, with so little women nations? We can't get humans pregnant, so..." His hand moved to America's buldging stomach.

"N... N-N-No... No... I can't get... Pre-Pregnant... I-I-I... It's... Impossible!" The tears came back and ran down his face again.

Russia started rubbing circles on America's back. "Well, we'll see. Take your pill, eat your salad, and we'll go to the doctor. If you're not pregnant, he or she should at least be able to tell us why you have every symptom of a pregnant women, if you're not pregnant."

America's heart started beating fast. "W-Wouldn't that... Um... I mean... What the Hell would the doctors do if I WAS pregnant? I don't want to be turned into a science experiment, where they find out how!"

"They won't do that! I'll make sure they don't!" Russia took the pill and wrapped it around America's hand. "They'll just have to find some other pregnant male nation to disect, or whatever they would do."

"N-No... I'm scared..." He started shaking.

Russia handed him the glass of water. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll treat you with so much love for carrying my first baby girl or boy over the nine months..."

America finally slipped the pill inside of his mouth and chugged the water down about half-way. He grimaced again and took the salad from Russia in hopes that eating would make it feel better.

"That's a good boy. I'll treat you so good, you're going to want to bear my second child, and perhaps my third, as well." Russia kissed America's forehead as he ate.

"If I'm even pregnant." America added.

Russia got up from the bed to look into his closet for any extra giant jackets he may have. It was cold outside, after all, and he didn't want his child- if he was going to have one- to freeze to death. He also pulled out a spare scarf, and some mittens. Then he went to one of his drawers to pull a pair of socks out.

"We're going to have to take you clothes shopping~!" Russia said ecstatically. He was originally planning on having America mainly naked throughout his life in the house, but now that he was- possibly- pregnant, he wanted the best for the carrier of his child- if he was pregnant.

When America put the salad to the side, Russia helped him stand up. "When we get to the stairs, stay closely behind me. If you fall, at least you'll hit my back right away, instead of tumbling down the stairs." America nodded. "You should wear the clothes I brought out for you." He nodded again and started getting dressed.

"D-Do you even want a baby?" America asked relunctantly.

"Да! I do! I mean, at first I wasn't so sure, but it didn't take me long to get excited over the possibility of being a father~!" Russia grabbed the younger man's wrist. "Let's go~!" He sang out happily.

At the hospital, he sat America down on a seat so he could talk to someone behind the front desk about an "immediate ultrasound." America heard the lady scream and he jumped. He stared at the lady, who was now pointing at him.

Though Russia was smiling, the aura around him changed, and the lady quickly shut up. "May we see a doctor?" The women nodded her head shakingly, and with wide eyes.

"T-Take a seat... Th-The doctor will be right with you..."

"Thank you~!" Russia sat next to America to rub his stomach again.

"Could you not do that? It's kinda weird... We're not even sure if it's even a baby, or if I'm just constipated..."

"I don't think you're constipated..." Still, Russia removed his hand. If it was bothering the mother of his child, then he would stop.

"Mr. Braginski?" A nurse called out.

Russia stood up. "Here." He helped America up to his feet. Though he wasn't too big yet, he still didn't want to risk anything. They went into a room, where America had to lie down on this long, leather chair with sterile paper covering it.

"Now then..." The nurse took a seat at a desk. "Did you seem to get morning sickness? If so, when did it start?" She asked, turning towards America, who looked at Russia.

"He doesn't understand Russian, though he started throwing up about two weeks ago. Right?" He turned to America, taking in english now. "It was about two weeks when you started throwing up?" America nodded.

The nurse started writing some things down. "I'm assuming that his stomach has been buldging more and more lately... Has he been having bowel movement troubles lately?"

"He did mention once that it could be constipation, but, just to make sure..." He turned towards America again. "Have you been having any trouble using the bathroom lately?"

America shook his head. "No, I haven't. Not at all."

"Then why did you say "...If I'm just constipated..."

"I don't know what else it could be!"

"But you can't be constipated if you're having so problems with going to the bathroom."

The nurse was getting impatient. "Excuse me- I need an answer, please?"

Russia turned to face her again. "I'm very sorry about that. He said "no." He hasn't been having any problems with going to the bathroom, lately."

"One last question... Has he been depressed over little things lately?"

Russia stared at the ceiling and hummed while thinking. "Come to think of it- he has... He even mentioned being hungry all the time, though that's kind of normal for him, anyway... But then he started crying because he would always vomit it out of his body."

"...Alright." She stood up. "I'll go get the doctor, now."

"Thank you~!" Russia sang out, excited to see the ultrasound reveal if America really was pregnant or not.

A man entered the room a few minutes after the nurse left. "Is this the man who you think could be pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes- this is him."

"Alright. I'm going to need to see his stomach, of course." The doctor said while getting the machine ready. Russia pulled America's shirt up so the doctor could cover it in a clear gel. Russia eagerly stared at the screen when it was turned on and the wand was searching around inside of America.

"Oh my God..." The doctor whispered, going over one spot multiple times. "A-Are you sure that this man... Is a man?"

Russia nodded. "I'm positive."

"This is... Amazing..." He pointed to the middle of the screen. "That is definately a fetus..."

"Oh my God... Alfred- look! That's our baby!" Russia was staring at the picture with a huge grin on his face, almost in tears.

America squinted his eyes. "All I see is a black dot."

Russia refused to take his eyes off of the screen. "That's because it's so tiny! We'll come back when it's three months!" America gasped and started crying while trying to see the fetus.

"We'll have to keep him here to do some-" Russia grabbed the doctor's wrist and squeezed. He finally took his eyes off of the screen.

"You will leave my Alfred alone for nine months, and I won't have to twist your upper body around in one-eighty. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" Russia released his wrist.

"Good~!" His smile returned.

"A-Anyway... It looks to be about four weeks old..."

Russia's mood suddenly shattered. "Four weeks?" He repeated, forcing a fake smile to replaced his estactic one.

"Y-Yes..." The doctor finally wiped off the gel.

"Okay, thank you, doctor." Russia helped America up and into the car. They were both quiet the entire ride home, except for America's sniffling and rough heaving. When they finally got home and out of the car, America fell to his knees, sobbing.

"H-How can I be pregnant... W-With your baby?"

"You're not... He said that you're about four weeks pregnant. Four weeks ago, I sold you to Germany, so that means that _Germany is the father, _not me." He dug in his jacket for something.

"Wh... What?" America knew for sure that Germany had a strong dislike for him right now.

"We can't have that..." He pulled out his pipe. "So I'll save you the trouble by killing it and replacing it with my own child~!" America's eyes widen to their limits...

APHAPHAPH

PFFT! I am SUCH an evil bitch...

HEY! 'Can't say I didn't warn you about the male pregnancy!

I think I'm going to do something silly next. I was actually thinking about doing a commentary of the GOD AWFUL "My Immortal!"

Even though whenever I read that, I tend to be ashamed to have original characters...

But it's so fucking bad, that it's fucking funny!


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I have got some leather shoes~!"

If this is stupid, I am terribly sorry, and I promise that I'll stop the commentary for a while...

APHAPHAPH

America started running to the back of the house without thinking. He went through the back door to the kitchen area, where Estonia was.

"Uh..!" America panicked. "I'm pregnant! Russia's trying to kill it!"

"What?" Estonia asked, trying to put together the rushed sentences. Russia got in through the back as well, making America whimper and rush upstairs.

"America! Stop running!" Estonia, mustering up all of his courage, lept on Russia in hopes of slowing him down. "What are you doing, Estonia? I have to see America right now, so move out of the way, please~!"

"He's... Pregnant?" He asked, still not really believing it.

"Да- with Germany's child..."

"That's why I'm running!" America interrupted. "I'm not even sure if I want this baby! Please, just give me a full day to thinking about it... I might let it die surgically... At least... Not from a pipe..."

'Dammit, America! What are you doing? Run!' Estonia thought to himself franticallly, but what Russia said next surprised him.

"I know you don't know Germany's number, so... I'll give you five hours alone to think about it. No more than that. And if anyone dares to interfere again, Estonia..." Estonia flinched. "I'll punish them like they haven't been punished before~!"

America's eyes widen in a pleasant surprise. "Thank you very much!" He nodded before walking up the rest of the stairs. Soon, he started looking for Lithuania. The more help he could get- despite what Russia just said, the better.

He finally spotted Lithunia dusting in one of the many rooms of the large house. "Liet! I need help!"

Lithuania turned to the American and smiled. "With what?"

"Um..." America hesistated. "I... Germany got me pregnant, so now Russia's trying to kill it." Lithuania dropped his duster and the pan that went with it. "Will you help me?"

Lithuania opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He finally settled on a simple nod before grabbed America's wrist and dragging him into a different bedroom with a bathroom connected to it.

"Hide in the bathroom, for now... I'll figure something out so your living conditions are better, but for now, you have to hide!"

"But Russia gave me five hours to think about having the baby or not!"

Lithuania couldn't bring himself to smile. "P-Perfect... We can gather food while Russia's working..."

"Um, you know..." America looked at the floor. "I know I asked for your help and all, but Russia's going to hurt you if he finds out..."

Lithuania shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. So will Estonia and Latvia, if they help."

"Um..." America still wasn't sure, but he didn't want the baby to die. "Thank you..."

"No problem. Now then, let's go to the kitchen, assuming that Russia isn't in there..."

"Shouldn't somebody check?" Lithuania nodded.

"I suppose. Wait in here, then..." Lithuania left the room and America sat on the bed while waiting. He started rubbing his stomach and cried softly. "It's okay. He's in his little library right now." Lithuania extended an arm out.

"Thank you..." America took the brunet's hand and let him be led to the kitchen.

"We should only start you off with something small..." Lithuania grabbed a box of crackers. "I'll give you food whenever I get the chance... For now, hide in that bathroom I showed you before, and I'll come get you for dinner- well, I'll scream for you, anyway."

"Could you do one more thing for me? I want to talk to Germany... I think he can help me decide..." Lithuania nodded and smiled. "Thank you, very much..." Lithuania handed America the phone and dialed the number for him. "You should probably go..." Lithuania nodded and left to make dinner.

It didn't take long before the ringing stopped and a voice replaced it. "Hallo~!" The other voice called out.

America's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Um... Are you G-Germany?"

"Why would you want to talk to him when you could talk to the awesome that is me~! Who are you, anyway?"

America looked around for Russia. "Um... I'm America... Who are you? Where is Germany? I have something very important to talk to him about..."

The voice sighed. "Alright. I'll go get him for you." He heard a thud of the phone being put down.

"W-Wait a second! Who are you?" America paused for an answer, but he never got an answer.

"America? Prussia told me that you have something to tell me?"

"Y-Y-Yes! I mean... Something happened today, and... I'm not even supposed to talk to you right now, so I'll just tell you... I don't know how, but I'm... You got me pregnant..." There was a long pause, making America nervous. "He gave me five hours to think about getting it surgically removed before he kills it with a pipe... Unless I can hide long enough..."

"What? I... Russia, and you're..." Germany started stuttering.

"If you don't help me, then I'll kill it my self..." America half-lied.

"No! I'll be there... I will. I'll come get you so we can talk about this, okay?"

"Wh-What? R-Really?" America started stuttering. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I... I'll see you..."

"...Yeah. I'll see you." Germany set his phone down first.

America for a minute before setting the phone down and running to the room Lithuania told him to hide in, who was adding aphrodisiac herbs crushed-up sleeping pills into Russia's food. He stared at the food for a while until finally adding some herbs in his food as well...

APHAPHAPH

I've been watching Nostalgia Critic... So... Does this seem too messy?

...

"I WAS FROZEN TODAY!"

Right now, I'm watching him review "My Pet Monster."

Also, new The Office in an hour...

I'll probably do a few more mind-numbing commentaries to get my silly out of my system or something... But again, I think I'm getting stupid from making thuh-duh?

I think that would be best, before continuing this chapter and fucking it up...

...

"BEAR!"


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Earlier, my boyfriend was eating KFC chicken, so Spiker's was acting like Cartman when he got the Dog Whisperer called to uh... Train him.

"GIMME CHICKEN!"

APHAPHAPH

Right after supper, America wanted to get as far away as he could from the Russian, but unfortunately, the Russian wanted to get closer to him. Russia grabbed him by the shoulder to pull his body into a hug.

"I might have given you five hours alone, but I never said that those five hours needed to be straight hours..." He breathed out.

"But, Russia!" Lithuania interrupted. "You still promised him five hours alone, and..."

Russia turned to look at Lithuania. "He told you?"

"He told me that he was pregnant, yes, but... I just heard about the five hours alone thing..."

Russia smiled innocently. "It's not nice to eavedrop, Liet~!"

"I didn't mean to... I just wanted to see you about... Something..." Lithuania's face started to burn and he looked at the floor.

"So you want to take his place?" Russia asked, still smiling.

"U-Um..." Lithuania's face burned brighter. Russia laughed, finally letting go of America, who ran up the stairs carefully. "Look at me, Lithuania..." Lithuania looked up at Russia's face like he was told to do. Russia chuckled. "Follow me." He started walking away.

"Y-Yes sir!" Lithuania nodded and followed Russia into his bedroom.

Russia shut and locked the door behind Lithuania. "I just have one question before we start..."

"Okay?" Lithuania asked in confusion.

Russia's smile left. "You're interested in my little sister, correct? Do you ever imagine that I was her?"

The question took Lithuania off-guard. "Wh-N-No! Never! I mean- it would be hard to, considering that you're always the one penetrating me... I mean, not to say that I don't mi-"

"Stop. I get what you're trying to say... If only she was interested in you, though. I would happily send you two off for marriage."

Lithuania smiled. "I would be honored to be Belarus' husband..."

"...I'll try, for my sake, and yours..." Lithuania hugged Russia's back to unbutton his jacket.

"This is what you wanted though, right, sir?"

Russia smirked. "You're my favorite for a reason..." He yawned. "What a great end to my day~!" He turned around so he could wrap his arms around Lithuania and give his ass a rough squeeze.

Lithuania gasped. "R-Russia~..." He moaned.

"You're more sensitive than ever, tonight." Russia chuckled while working on Lithuania's jacket buttons.

"Well, a-after everything... A-And I haven't been touched in a while..."

After his jacket was off, Lithuania pushed away from Russia to take off the rest of his clothes himself. He was sacrificing his body, after all. He knew that the "sleeping liquid" was bitter, and using too much of it would make Russia suspicious, so he added aphrodisiac herbs to his and Russia's food, hoping the sex would knock Russia out.

He sat down on the bed while waiting for Russia to strip down as well. He tried hiding himself, to act like he was embarrassed of his erection. Though he quickly forgot about the act once Russia was completely undressed as well. He couldn't stop staring at Russia while breathing heavily in need.

Russia pouted jokingly. "Don't try hiding yourself." He spread the other man's legs slighlty, revealing his half-hard regions. "You're this hard already? All I did was touch your butt a little!" His hand reached over to grab and lightly squeeze the base of it.

"R-Russia..." Lithuania moaned. He was tempted to grab Russia by his shoulders to force the warm body on him.

"...Did you drug yourself, Liet?"

Lithuania's eyes widen a little. "What?"

Russia chuckled. "I'm just kidding, of course! I guess America wasn't lying when he said that you didn't do anything sexual with him."

Lithuania looked away. "D-Don't talk about anyone else, please..."

Russia ran his free hand gently down Lithuania's face, making the smaller man shiver. "You are so pretty..." His other hand started moving.

"R-Russia! I'm not gonna last long if you do that!"

Russia's smile widen. "So I should just get right to the sex?"

"Yes!" Lithuania screamed, spreading his legs. "Please... F-Fuck me!"

Russia chuckled again before pushing forward. Lithuania's legs were over Russia's shoulders while the Russia started pushing inside of the other man. Lithuania was screaming in pleasure, the feeling over-powering the pain of not being torn out in so long.

"You... You're pretty tight! Almost like the day I first- ngh... T-Took you..." He leaned forward to whisper in the brunet's ear. "Do you love me?"

"Y-Yes!" Lithuania screamed out without thinking. Russia's teeth were showing when he smiled this time, before pushing forward more so that he was completely inside of the other boy. Lithuania threw his head back and moaned in pleasure when his prostate was hit.

"I love you too, Toris... Ngh- fuck..." Russia thrusted in as far as he could before releasing his seed inside of the smaller man. The feeling of being filled brought Lithuania over the edge in pleasure as well...

They were both panting out of exhaustion and the aftermath of pleasure for a while, before Lithuania spoke up. "W-We should probably take a shower or something to get cleaned off..."

"I don't think I can do round two..." Russia got off of the bed. "But I'll clean up with you... Would you mind just towel washing?" Lithuania shook his head before getting off of the bed as well and walking to the bathroom.

Once they got as cleaned up as they could, they both went into bed, completely nude. Russia kissed the other's brown hair and muttered a "Good night" before turning over.

"Good night, Russia..." Lithuania whispered. He waited for about ten minutes, while trying not to sleep himself, before getting out of bed and searching through Russia's drawers for a certain black key.

He found it inside of a shirt Russia rarely wore. He smiled and sneaked out of the room. Once he was far enough from Russia's bedroom, he ran into the bedroom he told America to hide in and knocked on the door softly.

"America? I got this for you..." He slid the key under the bathroom door. "There's a room in the basement with a metal door. It's big, has a bathroom connected to it, has a bed, and it has a fireplace..."

America turned on the bathroom lights and looked through the crack under the door to see how many people were on the other side. He could only see one pair of feet walking to the bed to shed it of it's sheets. He opened the door a crack to see Lithuania hiding inside of the stolen sheets.

"Bring that key and those crackers. I can get it so Russia can't just unbolt the door... And..." He started with a smile. "I think I can get extra help over. She's living much closer to Russia than Germany is. Anyway, let's go..." He took America's wrist in one hand to lead him carefully down the stairs and into the basement.

"Th-Thank you very much, for risking so much for me." America said in an almost meek voice.

"No problem. Here's the room... The bed is inside of the wall, so you'll have to punch it until it falls out... Be careful about that." He turned on the lights to the room. "I'll try sneaking in food for you while waiting on Germany... If he comes..."...

"He said that he would..." America stared at the floor.

"Remember to lock that door right away."

"I will! I don't want any risk of Russia killing my baby!" Lithuania smiled before the door shut. He ran up stairs and into a bathroom to grab some kind of spray-can, not caring what it was. Then he went into the kitchen to grab some matches before going back downstairs.

He ran the match across it's box before holding it closely to one of the bolts of the door. He took the can before spraying the chemicals to spread the fire against the metal bolts of the door, while avoiding the thing to move the door open and closed. He kept on checking the bolts until they were melted enough so no body would be able to put a skrew-driver in them anymore and continued with the second set of bolts.

After he was done with that one, he stood back up to melt the key hole of the door, just in case Russia had multiple keys. It took longer to melt the hole so much to the point where a key couldn't fit inside of it, though it still bothered him. Ignoring that for now, in case the can was starting to run out, he worked on melting around the door knob to the door.

"That should be okay, but... What if Russia can still unlock this door with a paper-clip or something..." He muttered to himself before an idea hit him. He ran back up the stairs and into the desk in the private library to grab some tiny paper clips before running back down into the basement again.

He was able to barely shove a paper clip inside of the melted key-hole without bending it before burning it with fire again. The paper clip melted quicker than the bolts of the door did. He continued this- sometimes having to unbend the clips once, then twice after a while, before the hole was finally almost completely blocked.

Finally satisfied, he went up the stairs once again to fill a mop-bucket of ice-cold water beore going down into the basement once more. He splashed water on the still hot bolts and door knob, making it steam up into the air.

"America? I'm giving you some matches so you can make a fire. Do you have enough fire wood in there?" There was normally a stack of dry wood in a corner of that room, but he figured to ask, just in case.

"Yeah." Came America's voice. Lithuania slipped the matches under the door.

"Good night, America."

"Good night... A-And thank you again, for everything... All for my and the baby's sake..."

"Whatever I can do to help, I can, but right now, I think I'm going to bed..." He used the sheet to clean up the water, before bringing it, the can, and the bucket back upstairs. He added the sheet to the collection of dirty laundry that need to be done tomorrow, threw the can away, and placed the bucket back in the closet.

Then he finally went back up the stairs, into Russia's room, and curled back up into bed with the large Russian. Sex was tiring enough, but adding an hour and a half giving America as much protection as possible could make any human almost pass out on the spot their standing on.

APHAPHAPH

The last sentence reminds me of "The Sims," and the comic that VG Cats did...

"Dad? Do you think we could get some beds? I just passed out on my own pee... Again..."

"Let's sit by the fire-place that's built on top of a rug with these dry wooden chairs!"

*Fire burns their house down*

"You are going to Hell."

...

I can't remember EXACTLY how it went! Nor did I really try to remember. XP

Also, I still want to see just how many different ways you can kill a Sim in Sims 3. w


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Lithuania was awake before Russia, just like his body is used to doing. He gathered his clothes before leaving the room. When he, and his brothers, got dressed, he went down the stairs and immediately went to the phone where he dialed a number and waited until he heard a groan.

"Bela-"

"You?" Lithuania held the phone further away from his ear. "What is it? What could you possibly need me to wake up for?"

"I-It's important, and. I think you would want to know before it happens..."

"...You have thirty seconds."

"Uh-" He started stuttering. "America's here, Russia forced him to be. He sold America's body, so now America is pregnant with Germany's kid, and-"

"What? How? More importantly, why did you call me to tell me _that?"_

"I'm gertting to that... Russia's trying to kill the baby, so he could replace it with his own."

"What? Big brother!" He could hear the phone being slammed down on the reciever. Lithuania set the phone down and sighed. "If that doesn't get her over here, I'm going to have to lie to her next... Anyway..." He dug in his pocket to grab a thin ribbon to tie his hair up before going into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lithuania!" Latvia chirped.

Lithuania smiled softly. "Good morning you two."

"Should we make something for America?" Estonia asked.

"...No. Russia would be suspicious if I were to take the extra food to give to America, but Belarus should be coming over sometime today..." Lithuania started singing quietly to himself. "Bela is so cute~!"

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He's uh..." He looked around, just in case. "He's downstairs. I snatched the key to that one room with the fireplace, bed and bathroom. I used a match and a can of something full of chemicals to melt the bolts of the door, key hole, and to melt the door knob into the door... Well, let's make a little extra. I'm sure America's hungry, and we can always sneak it in before getting Russia."

"Is he puking anymore?" Estonia asked while whisking the batter for buckwheat pancakes. "Either way, we should probably try making him a big bowl of kasha or something with berries instead of sour cream, just for him."

"Well, I was planning on sneaking food from the cabinets down there so he wouldn't have to worry about starving, or eating the food quickly when he's not hungry so it doesn't go to waste..."

"I can do that right now, i-if you want..." Latvia offered. "The longer we wait, the larger the chances of Russia waking up are."

Lithuania nodded in agreement. "Good idea. If he notices, I was the one who brought the food to America..."

"Wh-What?" Latvia screamed. "B-But..."

"Don't worry about me..." Lithuania opened the cabinet and pulled out a few items from it. He even included an apple to the pile of things. "Um... I should probably help you... Or I'll just take everything to him instead..." Lithuania offered, knowing that Latvia could be clumsy at times.

"I-I'll help get the door for you." Latvia stuttered, though he didn't notice.

"Thank you..." Lithuania smiled softly.

"...What are we going to do if Germany doesn't come?" Estonia asked, worried.

Lithuania stared at the pile of food for a while. "I suppose we could call England, but... Well, I'll ask America..."

aphaphaph

"Shouldn't we get moving soon?" Prussia asked while tracing shapes with his finger against Germany's back. "I'm going to be the most awesome uncle ever~!" He sang out quietly to himself.

Germany had his face in his hands. "He hates me... I raped him." Prussia stopped drawing imaginary shapes with his finger. "I raped him, and that got him pregnant. He hates me because of that, but if I don't come get him, the child- _my child,_ will be killed..."

Prussia tilted his head slightly. "He asked you to get him though, right? Doesn't that count for something?"

Germany removed his hands from his face. "I'm pretty sure that once he gets away from Russia, that he's going to call England to come get him or something..."

"Why wouldn't he just call England in the first place, then?"

"I'm closer to Russia then England is."

"But does he know that?" Prussia waited for an answer for a second before falling backwards onto the bed. "He's not the smartest nation in the world, exactly, and if he did know, then I would think that he would call you first because you're the father."

"...Alright." Germany stood up. "Let's go."

Prussia sat back up. "And I just got comfortable..." He sighed, but smiled again and hopped off of the motel bed. Germany sighed and fixed the sheets before leaving...

aphaphaph

"America? It's just me... I grabbed some food for you." Lithuania called out from the other side of the door.

America crouched down to look under the door to see only one pair of feet again, before standing up and unlocking the door. "Thanks! Awesome!" He snatched the food from the brunet.

"Also... I was wondering... Should I call England if Germany isn't here in... Five days?" He asked.

"Um..." America thought to himself while putting the food down, and placing the apple on the bathroom counter. "Who's closer to Russia? England, France, or Turkey?"

Lithuania wondered if he should be worried about America's lack of knowledge of the eastern part of the world. "Um... Turkey's the closest..." To his surprise, America smiled a little.

"Then call him, please? If he won't, then either France or England- whoever's closer." Lithuania smiled and nodded.

"Will do." He shut the door and waited for America to lock it before going back up the stairs and into the kitchen to finish breakfast. Once finished, Estonia took the bowl of kasha down into the basement while Lithuania waited for his return before going up the stairs to get Russia.

Russia was still asleep. He knew that he didn't use much of the drug, so it surprised him to see that he was still sleeping. 'Oh well...' He sat on the bed and started nudging Russia's shoulder. "Russia... Breakfast is ready, Russia..."

Russia groaned, turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Liet..." He opened his eyes, blinking multiple times to regain vision. His smile left and instead, looked at Lithuania's body, confused. "I thought you were naked..."

"I was, but I had to get dressed to make breakfast, which is ready, by the way..."

Russia yawned and sat up. Lithuania got off of the bed as well to leave so Russia could get dressed. "...Where's America hiding?"

Lithuania stopped at the door. "I'm not sure. He told me where he would be hiding, but when I checked, he wasn't there."

"Then, let's go check again." Russia dug through the closet for some clothes to wear.

Lithuania paused for a second to think. "...You know, you could always leave him alone, impregnate me, instead..." He offered.

Russia's eyes widened in surprsie. "Do you want to carry my child?"

Lithuania look down at the floor. "...To be honest, I'm not sure... But I don't want America's first child to die. Plus, say that you do get me pregnant. I'm not going to try killing it, or not take care of my self. It would be my child, too."

Russia pulled his pants up to his hips. "The problem is, how many times have I taken you before? Now how many times have you gotten pregnant?" He pulled his shirt over adn down his body before grabbing a jacket to put on.

"How could he be pregnant, if I cannot? We both are male nations..."

Russia shrugged. "Maybe because... No, that doesn't make sense, anymore. I'm not sure how, but that makes him special, doesn't it?" He picked up his scarf from the foot of the bed.

"Um, I-I guess it does..." He pushed the door opened a little wider for Russia.

"Are you okay? Why would you ask to do something as extreme as carry my child? I mean, I am honered that you asked, but I'm also very confused..."

"Um... L-Let me just show you where America said that he would be, even though I didn't see him there when I checked before..."

"You never answered my question..." Russia pouted.

"That's because I don't know the answer... If I were to guess, I think that it was just America's baby making me ask and think such things... Though I wouldn't mind being a father, either..." He started imagining himself with a pregnant Belarus. "So cute~..."

Russia tilted his head. "Are you fantasizing about me being pregnant?"

"Wh-What?" Lithuania was caught off-guard with the question. "N-N-No! I-I mean... T-This way, please..." He started walking down the hallway and into a room.

"Then what _were _you thinking about?" Russia asked again, wanting to know now more than ever.

Lithuania's face turned beet-red and he opened the bathroom door. "L-Like I thought... He's not in here..."

Russia opened the closet door to check inside for anyone. "...Was it Belarus?"

"What?" Lithuania snapped. "Was what Belarus?"

Russia giggled. "I heard you say that you wouldn't mind being a father, so I was guessing that you were talking about Belarus when you said that."

"Y-You must've heard wrong, or something... B-Breakfast is getting cold! We should go eat..." Lithuania ran out of the room and down the stairs with Russia following closely.

"You know, I would be happy either way. Rather or not you have a baby with her, I mean. If not, then yay~! You can stay here~! And if so, than that means that Belarus will finally leave me alone~!"

'So you're only thinking about yourself...' Lithuania thought as he pulled up a chair to sit down.

"So..." Russia started as he sat down. "You can't keep a secret from me. Where is America hiding, really?" Russia still smiled while asking this.

Lithuania stab his buckwheat pancake with his fork. "He really was hiding in there. I don't know where he is now."

Russia, not satisfied with the answer, turned to Latvia. "How about you, Latvia? Do you know?"

Latvia started shaking more violently. "N-N-No, s-sir... I don't..."

"Then why are you stuttering? Hm?"

"He's always stuttering and shaking." Estonia said, to defend Latvia.

Russia stared at Latvia for a while. "You ARE always shaking! Are you always cold? Is that uniform not warm enough for you? I should get you something more to warm your tiny little body."

Latvia finally looked at Russia. "Th-That's kind of you, s-sir..."

"Now then." He turned his attention to Estonia. "How about you? Do you know where he is?"

Estonia shook his head. "No, I do not, sir. I'm sorry that I can't be of any help."

"No? Well, okay then..." Russia's smile grew wider. "I going to have to punish all three of-" He was interrupted by loud knocking and a female voice screaming-

"Big brother! Let me in, big brother!"

Lithuania stood up right away. "I'll~ get it~~!" He sang out, before running to the living room.

Russia chuckled. "His little crush on my little sister is so cute~!" His smile fell and his face got more pale than it usually is. "My little sister is here..."

Lithuania unlocked the door, making it fly open and hit his face. "Belarus~!" He sang, ignoring the pain in his face. "How are you doing today~? Can I get you anything? Coffee, perhaps?"

"Where's big brother?" Belarus demanded.

Lithuania's mood went a little downwards. "Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen."

Belarus started running towards the kitchen right away, screaming "Big brother" on her way there.

"H-Hi, Belarus... How are you do-"

"Is it true?" Belarus interrupted Russia, again. "It told me that you have a pregnant America, and that you're trying to kill his baby to replace it with your own?"

"Lithuania has a name... And he's protecting America, if that makes you change your mind about hi-"

"Why don't you get ME pregnant instead?"

"Uh... Because... Um..." Russia eyes averted to the ceiling. "Because... H-He's just... Convienant?"

"Well I'm here now!" Belarus screamed. "I would the your happiest wife, in the universe if I were holding your baby!"

Russia looked back at his little sister. "You're married?"

"Not yet, but I will be once you impregnate me!"

"But that would be... Inbreeding! You're my sister! Marriage between siblings is illegal in Russia!"

"Then change it so we CAN get married!" She hissed.

"You are always welcome to stay here, but I can't just change the law my self! I would have to talk to my boss, and a lot of my people would be angry if the laws suddenly changed! It wouldn't be illegal to marry say, Lithuan-"

"I don't want that weak pussy! I want _you!"_

Russia started sweating slightly. "Um... You know, he defeated Prussia, who is very strong..."

"With help from Poland, but you still took both of them down!"

Russia stood up from his chair. "Leave me alone! I can't marry you anyway, even if I wanted to! And I can't just change the laws! That would require a lot of work and a lot of boss changes, maybe, if that!"

Belarus calmed down slightly. "So that's why you're trying to make a bastard child with America?"

"Um..." Russia shrugged. "Yes?"

"We don't have to tell anyone that we're siblings, though!"

"They would be able to tell by our blood."

"Well..." Belarus balled her fists together. "I'm still not going to let you have a baby unless it's with me!"

"But... What if I kill the baby, and America can go back... Home."

"Just so you can still have sex with him, and possibly still get him pregnant again? No. I'm staying here until he goes home- with his baby."

"But that's over eight months! Y-You can't stay here for eight months! What about your boss? Your nation?"

"My boss can handle Belarus himself."

"I don't think he can... I can barely handle you, even with help..." He muttered the last sentence to himself.

Belarus clung onto Russia's arm. "He'll be fine without me! But he won't be very "fine" if big brother has a baby with some _man! _I am _not _leaving until America leaves, and that's that!"

'This girl is impossible...' He looked at Lithuania for help, but he walked out of the kitchen the second he noticed Russia's eyes looking at him. 'DON'T LEAVE! I need help! Unless... Oh...' He looked at Belarus again. "...Did Lithuania- who is bisexual, not your brother, and doesn't have a child-"

Belarus tighten her grip on Russia's arm. "For the last time- I am **not **going to marry him!"

'Dammit.' "-...Did he call you recently, inviting you over here?"

"So what if he did?"

Russia sighed. 'In eight months, Lithuania, your ass is going to be mine, even if the rest of you doesn't come with it...'

APHAPHAPH

I'm thinking one or two more chapters, maybe... Then I'll probably post "Barbary" on here, and maybe even one of my Framano fics, because there's not enough on here...


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**ChickenKitty** Lithuania's just trying to protect America... Or at least, that's what I was thinking, but whatever works better for you. ;D

WARNING: There's A GIRL on here! But it's not like they're doing anything crushes or whatever would do.

APHAPHAPH

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed, Belarus?" Russia yawned while asking.

"I'm sure. I kind of want to check your library out anyway- see what you have and all. I'll join you in bed later- so don't bother locking the door this time." Belarus said in a calm voice.

"Just... Don't do anything... Illegal." Russia shuddered.

"Like killing someone's unborn child?"

"Would you care so much if I wouldn't replace the child with my own?" Belarus shrugged. "...Fine. Good night, Belarus."

"Good night, big brother..." She walked towards where she remembered where Russia kept all of his books and looked around. She finally picked one and walked back into the living room to read and waited. She continued reading the Russian cryllic(1) until she heard a yelp and turned around.

"America?" The only answer she got were foot steps against the wooden floor. She set the book down before running after the steps into the basement, where she heard one of the metal doors close and lock. She knocked on the door a few times. "Are you in there, America?"

"I have the key, and the door knob on that side is melted, so you can't get in!" She finally heard America say.

"I'm not going to hurt you, or your child. I'm Belarus- Russia's little sister-"

"Then why should I trust you?" He interrupted.

"Because I don't want Russia to have a baby you! I know that you're pregnant with Germany's baby- Lithuania told me. I also know that big brother wants to kill your baby to replace it with his own." She paused to wait for an answer. When none came, she continued. "Why did you leave the basement anyway? How would you know that everyone's asleep?"

"...Russia left a clock in here. Last night, I had to steal a couple of batteries and set it to the right time when everyone was asleep again... I left the basement to take some food- I'm hungry."

"I can grab you some food."

"Really? That would be grea-"

"There's just one requirement though." She paused.

"O-Okay..." America replied, unsure.

"...I want to see and touch your pregnant stomach..." America relunctantly opened the door and lifted up his shirt. Belarus placed her hand on the buldging stomach. "It's kinda hard..." She muttered to herself.

"Hmhmm..." America sighed.

"What are you going to do about feeding?" Belarus asked. America shrugged.

"Formula, I guess." America slid his own hand down as well. Belarus took hers off and left the basement.

"Okay..." America shut and locked the door in confusion.

He didn't have much of anything to do for entertainment. He tried creating things with the bags and boxes that he had left over from the food the Baltic nations were able to sneak over to him. He managed to make a hot-air balloon, without the fire. He sighed and lie down on the bed, bored again.

There was a knock on the door again after about twenty minutes, and a voice called out from behind it. "I have some food for you, America... And I found a bottle of vitamins."

America grimaced at the word "vitamins," but opened the door anyway. "Thanks a lot for helping me out! Why are you helping me out, anyway?"

Belarus walked into the room and picked a spot to dump the food on. "...So you will leave, giving big brother one less person to fuck." America didn't bother asking why she answered with that.

"Well, thank you for the food, again." He picked a box of crackers up.

"If Germany doesn't come get you soon, then I'll for him to come get you." America started crying. "...Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... It must be hormones... Damn it... Thank you..." He said while chewing on a cracker.

"You're welcome... That's the third time you thank me."

"I know..." He swallowed the cracker. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay... I'm going to bed now..." Belarus turned to leave the room.

"Good night." America said.

"...Good night." Belarus shut the door, and heard the lock being put in place. She marked her place on the book she was reading, turned off all of the lights, and went upstairs in and into bed with Russia in her white nightgown.

APHAPHAPH

(1) Thee Russian alphabet!


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I'm ACT-TING!"

My boyfriend's puppy said- " a2wq" somehow.

APHAPHAPH

It's been a few days since Belarus came over. Over those days, Germany finally decided to just go and see if America really was pregnant. He lightly stepped on the brake until the car made a full stop.

"We're here..." He gripped the steering wheel tightly and stared at the house.

"Finally!" Prussia yelled and practically jumped out of the car and to the front door. He knocked on it multiple times before looking behind him. "Are you coming, Germany?"

Germany sighed and got out of the car. He stopped walking when the door opened.

"Oh, hello." Estonia greeted. "I'm afraid that Russia is asleep right now, seeing that it's still early in the mor-"

"We're here to get America." Estonia stared at the albino nation for a minute.

"Oh! You must be Germany's brother, Prussia, and good timing, too. We were just about to wake Russia up, but he's still asleep, so you can sneak America out..." He opened the door so the entrance was wider. "Come inside. I'll show you where he is..." Estonia led them through the living room and down to the basement. He knocked on a door leading to the room America was hiding in. "America?"

"Y-Yeah..?" America answered with a groan.

"Germany's here." America's eyes widen.

"Let us in, America." Germany demanded.

On the other side of the door, America groaned in pain as he stood up and walked over to the door. He didn't think much about the pain in his lower stomach, figuring that it was normal because he was pregnant. He put the key in place to unlock the door before shakingly opening it.

"Mein Gott, Amerika..."* Germany took America by the hand. "You look terrible..."

"I feel horrible..." America's legs almost gave in, and he would've fallen if Germany didn't help him stay standing. Germany's hand forced its way into America's shirt and on his stomach.

"You **are **pregnant!" He gasped, almost not believing it. "If it _is _mine, than I will have to take care of it with you..."

"I'll help, as the uncle, of course!" Prussia chimed in, grabbing America's other arm. All three men helped him up the stairs.

Unfortunately for him, however, Russia woke up on his own. His movements woke Belarus up as well. He looked around the room, confused.

"What's wrong, big brother?"

"Someone would normally wake me up by now for breakfast..." Russia shrugged, seeing no reason to ponder over it and put on his favorite jacket. He has been sleeping in sweat pants and a t-shirt lately, because of Belarus' insistance on sleeping with him in the same bed. He sighed and stared at the clock, wondering why someone hasn't come up yet.

But then he heard a blood-curdling scream, and both Russia and Belarus darted out of the room and down the stairs where they heard- "Oh mein Gott! You're bleeding!"

As soon as America got out of the basement and into the living room, he was in so much pain that he vomited on himself- because he was being held up. The pain became too much and he screamed when he had the chance.

"What is going on?" America gasped when he heard Russia's voice. Russia stopped running down the stairs when he saw blood running down America's thighs and staining his wooden floor.

Germany grabbed America and carried him bridal-style. "Hospital- we need to get you to a hospital!"

"I can take you to the closest one!" Estonia offered without a second thought.

Russia snapped out of his focus on America and realized what they were going to do. "Don't take him! He is MINE, Germany! If you take him, I'll get him back! Even if it means going to war with you, and trust me, you would lose in your condition!"

Germany completely ignored Russia and continued running towards the front door. Russia started running back down the stairs, but was pulled back by Belarus.

"What are you doing, Belarus?" He screamed at his little sister.

"If he leaves, than there's only three left to get rid of! I'm doing this for our future, big brother! Also, he really needs to go to the hospital, rather Germany takes America with him or not..." Russia's eyes widen and he looked back to America.

He growled. "Where are you going, Estonia?" Estonia stopped at the door.

"If anything happens to him, then you won't beable to use him for anything, anyway. I'm going to drive them to the nearest hospital." Russia gripped on the railing by the stairs, knowing that he was right.

"Just... Bring him back... I won't kill the child, so long Germany promises to take it once it's born."

Germany nodded. "Of course."

America screamed in pain again. He started getting light-headed from the blood loss as he was ran outside and stuffed in the back seat. Germany ran to the other side of the car to sit with America's head on his lap.

"Ah- y-your seats..." America stuttered. The front doors slammed shut when Prussia and Estonia got into the car as well.

"Don't worry about them."

Estonia turned the key to start up the car. He backed up, out of the drive-way.

"It hurts so much..." America growled. "Make it stop..."

"We're going to the hospital right now..." He touched America's stomach and pressed down slightly. America screamed in pain again, so he pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry!"

"A-Am I going t-to die..?" America breathed heavily.

Germany looked out the window. "No, I don't think so... You're still America, after all."

"Thank God..." He whispered before finally passing out from the pain.

America would wake up on and off, his mind screaming at him to keep awake and

find out what's wrong, though his body was too tired to stay awake. The last thing he saw was a doctor speaking in quick Russian before a mask was tied over his face. America was quickly forced asleep by a gas.

"You're lucky that I'm working today. I'm the one who gave Alfred the ultrasound, so you don't have to explain that part to me." He quickly set up the ultrasound machine with some help from other nurses and doctors. "You three should leave now."

Estonia nodded and dragged Germany and Prussia out of the room.

"So, what did he say?" Prussia asked.

"He said something about giving Alfred something and that we should leave..." Germany answered. His knowledge of Russian was basic so far.

"He gave Alfred the ultrasound, so he already knows that he's pregnant." Estonia finished for the German. All they could do was sit and wait. They sat around for a while before one of the doctors came into the room with a change of scrubs. Germany stood up and stared at the female doctor, waiting for an answer.

"I... I'm sorry..." Germany's eyes widen.

"I-Is Alfred okay?" Estonia asked hesistantly. The nurse nodded.

She grabbed her left arm with the opposite hand. "Yes... But, the fetus, however..." Estonia looked away.

"I understand..." He placed a hand on Germany's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't help him out, better... We tried our best, but-"

"Nein..."* Germany interrupted clenching his teeth and curling his fingers into a pair of fists. "Where is he?"

"He's in the same room, but I don-" Germany ignored her and rushed past her and into the room where America was just waking up.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be in here!" Germany pushed past the doctor to see America. He lifted the other's hospital gown slightly to place his hand on America's stomach again. America gasped in pain.

"Don't touch him!" One of the doctors swatted his hand away. "We just closed him up!"

"Closed him..." Germany repeated to himself, trying to translate. "What do you mean?"

"We had to... We had to remove the fetus... I'm sorry, sir..."

"Was?* You had to... What?" Germany stared at him in confusion.

"I'll get the guy with glasses..." One of the other doctors spoke up. "He seems to be the most fluent in Russian, out of the three."

"Actually, take him to room... That's where the patient will be." The seconnd doctor nodded before leaving. Several other doctors helped America stand up and walk to a wheel-chair, before being pushed out of the room. "Follow them, German."

Germany nodded his head and followed closely. America turned his head lethargically towards the German man. "What's going on..?"

Germany took a second to think. "...I'm not so sure my self..."

Once in the room, America had help once again with getting up and walking towards the bed. Germany took a seat next to the bed. He was nervous. He already pretty much knew the answer, but he couldn't understand everything that was spoken in Russian, so he tried to deny what he knew of the answer.

Estonia came into the room finally, with Prussia. His head hung low. "Alfred..." He started. America turned his head towards him. "I'm not sure why you were bleeding so much, but... He or she died."

"What?" Prussia snapped, seeing how this was the first time haering any news like this. Germany buried his face in his hands. America tilted his head.

"He or she..?" The sleeping gas was still in some effect, making America's mind slightly clouded over. Germany grabbed him by the shoulder.

"He means our baby..." He said in a muffled voice, one hand still covering his face. "It didn't survive..."

America's eyes widen. "Wh..." He turned back to look at his covered knees. "N-No..." He buried his hands into his hair. "No... No... No..." He shook his head slowly. "No... It's okay... It wasn't like I wanted a child from a person who raped me... I mean, it would be half villain, anyway, so..." He covered his eyes to hide his tears.

Prussia walked over to the bed to sit down on it. "Is it okay if I were to sit here?" He asked quietly.

America ignored the Prussian. "Wh-What did I do to deserve any of this?" America heaved in. "It's not enough that I was raped? I also had to lose my little hero or heroine on top of it?" He screamed until he ran out of air in his lungs. "I don't want to stay in Russia, or Germany! I don't!" He had trouble inhaling, making choking noises.

Prussia's eyes widen slightly as an idea came to him. "...I'll be right back." Prussia stood up and left the room.

"I'll call a plane to take me home..." America said all of a sudden.

"With what money?" Germany asked.

America hid his face in his hands. "God... I can't... Russia would just sell my body out again, but England and France are still having problems... And um... My brother... I'm not even sure how he's doing... I never talk to him anymore..."

"Um..." Estonia brought his hand up to his chin. "...What about Turkey?"

"What about him?" Germany asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure exactly, but America asked for Turkey if you didn't come and if England or France couldn't get him... But, I don't think... I mean, Russia would just go to war with him... I don't think he would even think about selling America out again though, after all that has happened with your chil-"

"Guess what?" Prussia interrupted, entering the room again. "We need to go- now. I just called France, and he said that he'll pick America up if I snagged him."

America looked at the albino nation. "How good are you doing, financially?"

Prussia looked away. "D-Don't worry about that... You're about to get rescused by the most awesome nation ever!"

America looked down. "...I don't want any body to get hurt just for me..." He curled up into himself. "I don't know what to do... It almost seems like the best for me would be going to Turkey..." He stared at the ceiling. "...And I barely even know Turkey!" He looked out the window again. "...I'll just... Go back to Russia..."

"Nein!" Germany yelled. "At least, if you were to stay with me, than you will be treated better than if you were to stay in Russia."

America closed his eyes. "Can you... Afford that?"

"Germany..." Germany turned his neck to looked at his older brother. "You're going to France after this anyway, right?"

"By force..." Germany growled.

"Well, if you were to bring America with you, then there's a chance that he'll lower, or even stop forcing labor on you..." Prussia suggested. "I mean, it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Then that's settles it..." Germany stood up. "I'm taking America with me." He lifted the American up from the bed bridal-style.

"Uh- wait a second! What about Russia? A-And how is Estonia's gonna make it home?"

"I can walk back. Don't worry about me. We're all just worried about you right now."

"Speaking of which, I just had stitches! I shouldn't be moving around so much!" America panicked, afraid of the stitches opening.

"Then stop moving around. Don't worry about anything- I'm going to send you back to France, for your benefit, and mine!"

"But, Rus-"

"Belarus will help keep him away, at least for as long she can." Estonia moved out of the way of the door. "And I'll help."

"Thank you, Estonia." Germany breathed out before running out of the room.

"Wait, sir! He can't leave until- sir!" Germany ignored the nurse. She called for two guards to stop the giant German, but Prussia managed to hold them back by their jackets. Estonia opened the door for the German and waited for Prussia to run through the door before leaving himself.

"Come'on, come'on, come'on!" Prussia chanted, opening one of the back doors before getting into the driver's seat. Germany placed America's body on the back seats before sitting with America's head on his lap again. Prussia started the car right away before backing up and going without checking for anything that could've been in the way.

"You're going to be with France for a little while... He's not... That desperate for sex, is he?" Germany asked America.

America's face twisted in disgust. "What? No! He's not... I mean, he's almost like my father... My father that got a divorce, and a restraining order from my mother when I was almost too young to remember my daddy..."

"That's... An interesting story..." Germany ran his fingers in America's hair.

America had tears in the corner of his eyes. "...Is it normal for me to want a baby now...?"

Germany looked down at America, surprised. "I... I don't think it's odd, so... No..." Germany lifted America's shirt up.

"St-Stop!" America gasped.

"I just want to see- don't worry..." Germany inspected the stitches the best as he could while sitting up with another man on his lap. "We'll try again when we get home." America turned his head to stare at the back of Prussia's seat.

"...We don't have much food right now, but I heard that France is doing okay. I mean, he can get food in his back yard after it rains..."

"Does he have a farm or something?"

Prussia shrugged. "Maybe. I was talking about snails and frogs, though."

"Is that why England calls him "frog?"

"That, or, maybe it's because of his voice? I'm not sure why."

"Mmkay..." America yawned and rubbed his face against the lap under him.

Germany stroked America's cheek with his index finger. "You can sleep if you want. I'm not stopping you." America closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep.

APHAPHAPH

"Now let me continue SHOUTING IN RANDOM!"~ Nostalgia Critic.

I got a writers block half way through...

And I decided that this will NOT be the last chapter! The next one will, I promise!

Or... I'm not sure... This actor in this moving is "ACT-TI~NG!"

*Runs away*

*Guy come out of nowhere* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WEREYOULOOKINGFORMEH?"

*Translations*

"Mein Gott, Amerika" - "My God, America"

"Nein" - "No"

"Was" - "What"


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"NO! GOD! NO, GOD, PLEASE! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO-" *Theme song*

GOD! I **LOVE **THE OFFICE!

APHAPHAPH

Germany placed America down on his bed gently. America carefully rolled over on his side. Germany got on the bed with him and ran his hand down America's waist, to his thigh, and up again. America wrapped his hand around Germany's wrist to stop him.

"I don't think I should be moving around a lot, because of my stitches..."

"'You don't have to. Just let me do everything." Germany whispered into the American's ear.

"But then my stitches would rub against the bed. I don't want to risk opening the cut up..."

"We can always do it lying sideways, like we're doing now..." He kissed America's neck.

"Stop... At least wait until the stitches are out." America sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll... Sleep on the couch." He stood up, but Germany pushed his shoulders down so he was sitting on the bed again.

"You're our guest- we can't have you sleeping on the couch." He forced America to lay down on his back. "Relax. I won't touch you anymore."

"I... would feel more comfortable staying the night with Prussia, I think..."

Germany sighed. "I understand... But I think you'll be even more comfortable sleeping alone."

"No!" America grabbed Germany's shirt before he could get up. "Russia..."

"...Alright." Germany stood up to help America up on his feet. "Though if Prussia is asleep, you'll be stuck sleeping with me." America nodded and took Germany's hand. He was escorted to Prussia's room. "Are you awake, bruder?"*

Prussia turned towards the now opened door. "Yeah... Why..?"

"America would rather sleep with you, and not alone."

Prussia snickered in his traditional laugh. "Who doesn't wanna sleep with me?"

America walked over to the bed. "Thank you..."

"No problem. I'll do more than just let you sleep with me- if you want." America shook his head rapidly. Prussia shrugged. "Oh well, I tried. Gut nacht, bruder."*

"Don't touch him in his sleep." Germany growled.

"I won't! Mein Gott!* I was just offering my awesome body to him! But..." He sighed. "I understand why he wouldn't right now... Um, anyway... Good night, America."

"Good night... And thank you, again." America removed the covers from Prussia's bed to get under them for comfort.

aphaphaph

America was staring out the window, waiting for a car to France. "Does France normally come with?"

"Unfortunately..." Germany muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said "yes." He does, usually..." Germany rested his chin in the palm of his left hand.

"How did you sleep last night?" Prussia asked, curious to know.

"Actually... I haven't had a better sleep in a long while." America said with surprise in his voice.

"That's great~!" Prussia sang out, until he saw an expensive looking car. "He's here."

"I-Is that... Is that him..?" America asked, staring at the car until a blond man stepped out of it. He stood up from his seat. "F-France!" He screamed, running outside eagerly. "Francis!"

France turned towards the sound of the voice. "...Alfred?" He saw America running towards him. "Alfred!" America hugged him and started crying in relief. "Are you okay? What happened? ...Why are you here?"

"Ivan sold my body to Ludwig, who got me p-pre..." He started stuttering while trying to hold back his tears.

"Shh..." France started rubbing circles against America's back. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened..."

"Ludwig... I-Im... Impregnated me..." France's eyes widen. His mouth moved a few times but the words wouldn't come out. "It... After he found out, which was about five weeks, he drove all the way to Russia... Just for it to..." He sobbed into France's chest, not able to finish his sentence. "He brought me here, knowing that you'd be here today."

"...D-Did he touch you?" France pulled America away by his shoulders to look at his face. "Did he touch you last night?" America shook his head.

"I slept with Gilbert, instead."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" He panicked.

"He didn't touch me, either!"

"Not even in your sleep?"

"What- no! He didn't touch me at all last night! No one did! They didn't want my stitches opening, and neither did I..." America looked down towards the ground.

"Stitches?" France asked, confused.

"Yes... From..." America pressed his face against France's chest again to cry in it.

"Get... Get in the car... I have to speak to Ludwig, okay?"

"He took me away from Ivan. When he finds out that I'm in France, he'll kill half of your population for sure!"

"Get in the car, Alfred!" America finally nodded and obeyed. "Ludwig!" France screamed before slamming the front door open.

"He told you?" Germany asked in monotone.

"Yes, he told me!" He yanked on Germany's hair so he was eye-to-eye with the Frenchman. "You _raped _him, and got him _pregnant_?"

"Russia offered me food! Twice as much the worth then what I gave him in cash!"

"What? Why would he offer you food and sex for some cash?"

"I don't know! I don't know... But I had to eat... I didn't know that he was pregnant until four weeks later when I found out that Russia was trying to kill it... He didn't, but... We should go, before Russia gets here..." France released his hair.

"And leave poor Prussia to fight him by himself?"

"Hey! I'm not weak! I can take Russia on any time I want!" France chuckled.

"I was inviting you to come with, mon cher~."*

"I knew that, that's why I have my jacket on..." Prussia grumbled before walking outside to escape furthur embarassment.

"Well, Germany?"

Germany sighed and stood up. "If he knew what you would do to me after working on the clocks for a while, he wouldn't be so friendly to you. I have no idea what he sees in you."

"Well, I kinda raised him, so..."

Germany grabbed his house key. "I was talking about Prussia."

"Oui, of course... You can sit in the front seat this time. I'll sit in back with America." Germany nodded lazily and got into the car.

"You're not harrassing America back there, are you?" Germany heard a "tsk" coming from America.

"Since when did you give a shit about me?" America looked away.

The driver turn the car on and drove off. "Russia offered me food to bring home! I needed that food so we didn't starve! Surely you understand! He gave me about twenty dollars worth of rice for ten, and we still had to skip breakfast..."

France moved America's head so it was resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, mon petit Amerique..."*

"But who can blame him?" America tried to hold back tears. "I would probably rape my own brother if it meant that we would have something to eat... Food is the reason why I was just going to go back to Ivan anyway... None of you have any, but he can, and did, feed me three full meals a day..."

"I have food. I'm getting by growing my own crops and such..." France said.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone who can barely feed themselves..."

"So you're saying that, as long as they have money, you'll live off of them?"

"...If I can get anything to eat... Does that make me selfish?" America's voice started squeaking when he tried holding back his tears.

"No, no, shh..." France started rubbing America's arm in a comforting motion. "We all understand. We all need to eat, but coming across food is kinda hard right now, especially with winter coming..."

America sniffled and rubbed his face against France's shoulder. "...Papa..." France widen his eyes.

"Wh-What was that?"

"Mattie would always call you "papa..." France reached over with his other hand to hug the younger nation. "...It's still in Russia..."

"What is?" France asked quietly.

"The baby..." America whispered. Germany gasped and looked back at him.

"The baby... Did you want to give it a funeral?" Germany hesistantly asked.

"...Estonia probably has it... I don't know if I want to... But it's my baby..." He brought his hands to his face and cried. "It's my baby, and I abandoned it in Russia!"

"Nein, you didn't. I took you. You didn't have a choice. Don't blame your self..." Germany reached out to place a hand on America's lap, before it was swatted away.

"Don't touch me!" America sat back to make room for his knees so he could hug them. "What's wrong with me..?"

France moved his hand to rub America's back in circles. "You just had an abortion... You're very hormonal, especially since the abortion wasn't by choice... It will get better. I don't know when, and how much better, but..."

"How would you know?" He screamed. "Where's Russia? I want to have a baby, and he said that he would do it!"

"I don't think he's going to be risking it, after what happened..."

"Th..." Germany started, before taking a deep breath and sighing. "There's... Always adoption..." America snapped his head back up.

"A... Adoption? W-Would you even..?" Germany's eyes widen a little. He wasn't sure if he even wanted a child...

Prussia saw that he was uncertain and spoke up. "If not, then I will. I will become the most awesome father in the universe! And you would be the most awesome mother of the child!"

America looked towards Prussia. "Wha- Really? But I just met you..." Prussia smirked.

"I can tell that you're awesome, almost as much as I am, and that you would make a great parent."

"But... Russia..."

"Don't worry about him!" Prussia huffed. "Let me worry about Russia. Relax... That's what you need right now."

America sniffled and rubbed his face against France's shoulder to get comfortable and sighed. "France?"

"Oui?"

"How can you afford a driver?"

"He owns the company who Ludwig makes those clocks for..." Germany growled. "So rather he's getting paid or not for this trip, he's still making money, because Ludwig doesn't get paid for his work." America grunted to show that he listened before he nodded off to sleep.

aphaphaph

"Wake up, Amerique, cher..." France nudged on America's shoulder. It have been four days since America got to France. About two days ago, France found out that Russia made it to Germany, but he didn't telll America.

America tried swatting France's hand away. "'M 'wake..." America sat up.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright... I guess. The stitches doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good... Are you hungry?"

"I don't want to bother you! I'm okay. I can wait until later for food."

"Don't worry about it... You have to eat."

"So do you, and I have to go home... I want to go home..." France grabbed him by the back of his head to make him lean against his shoulder.

"I know... I know, but you're not mentally stable to be alone right now."

"Then I'll just live with Canada..."

"You're not a burden to me. Stay in bed and I'll get you something for dejuner."*

America didn't question what France just said and just simply assumed that he meant "breakfast." "Thank you..."

"De rien.* Lay down..." He pushed America back down on the bed.

"But I want to walk around! I haven't been able to do that since I got here."

France sighed. "Fine. I won't stop you if you want to walk to the couch in the living room..." America stood up right away and walked with France out of the room.

"You just sit there and wait. I have a small salad for you." France walked into the kitchen and came back with a small bowl of lettuce, tomato, and a single boiled egg that was cut into thin slices.

"Thank you..." America stabbed some lettuce with a crunching noise. There was a loud knocking against wood and France widen his eyes to their fullest.

"I'll get that..." France ran to the door to open it. "Bienvenue a mon maison, cher Russe!"*

"Thank you." America gasped at the sound of the voice. "America isn't here, is he?"

"What if he is?" France's voice changed into a stern tone.

"No!" America jumped up. "Don't hurt France!"

"America, sit down!" France screamed. America did the opposite by walking towards the door.

"There you are!" Russia yelled out happily. "Estonia told me that the baby didn't make it..." America gasped and turned away with his hand covering half of his face.

"What do you want with me now..?" Russia grabbed him by the chin.

"Let go of him!" France tried pulling Russia's arm away, but the firm grip on America stayed.

"Look at you... You can't run America like this." He ran his thumb over America's cheek. "Turkey mentioned something about wanting to buy you when he last visited... Though, he doesn't know that you were pregnant, and he might not want to risk it..." America averted his eyes. "...I'll take you home with me. You can do chores for your food."

America looked up at him. "Wh... Why..? Why bother..?"

Russia smiled softly. "You can never have too much help around the house! If you do a good job, I'll reward America with food. I have plenty of rice left over from China..." Russia looked down at the floor.

"But... How am I supposed to repay Germany and France if I'm in Russia?"

"You don't have to worry about me... To be honest with you, I almost feel guilty for not paying as much attention to you when you were younger... Though England would forget that Canada even existed..." France muttered the last sentence to himself.

"And Germany took you here to reduce labor for the clocks. Nothing more." America looked at Russia.

"How did you know about that?"

"Estonia told me." Russia took America's wrist in his hand. "Come on now, unless France is going to try and stop me?"

America shook his head. "He won't."

France's eyes widen in surprise. "Ameri-"

"I was talking about just going back to you, anyway... It would... Be best f-for everyone else..."

Russia smirked. "You're smarter then you lead us to believe..." America imagined Russia leaning down to give him a lustful kiss for a second, but instead, he was dragged behind the Russian out the door.

"Good luck..." France told America, who waved a "good bye" to France.

"Why does everybody want to help me..?" America asked quietly to himself.

"Because you're America. They want to get on your good side, in case you become a superpower to the world again." Russia answered bluntly.

America got into the back seat with Russia and Latvia. Estonia was driving with Lithuania in the passenger seat. "...Even France?" America asked relunctantly.

"Well..." Russia noticed that France was staring at them from a window. "Maybe not him..." He wondered what he would do if his sisters were in the same situation. "He's family to you, so he wouldn't count."

"Then why isn't he fighting for me..?" America felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Russia sighed. "You told him not to, plus, I'm sure he knows that this will be better for you... You said it yourself, even."

"...You're not going to use me for anything sexual?"

Russia placed a hand on America's leg. "I might..." It moved upwards to grip the bottom of his shirt. "That doesn't mean that I'll have sex with you, though." He lifted the shirt up to inspect the stitches. "Unless, of course, you want to try again..."

_'Do I..?' _America shook his head slightly and moved Russia's hand. "I don't think I can go through this a second time..."

Russia pulled his hand back. "Not even with a woman..?"

America looked at Russia, surprised. "What?"

"Like say, Belarus... I'll give anyone in here all the permission in the world to make her happy..."

"Oh..." America raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay..."

"Of course, she'll have to want it as well... I guess..." Russia muttered.

"Of course! I would _never _take a woman by force!" Russia only chuckled.

"Good..." Russia kissed the top of America's head...

aphaphaph

__That seems a good spot to end it... That is... IF I was going to end it there...

I have an idea for a... "Bonus" chapter, I guess you can call it? It would be skipping around forward by years, and it may be kind of short, but at least it would... I dunno how to work it without spoiling anything...

SO ANYWAY~!

I saw "Paranormal Activity 3..." It sucked, but I watched it to make fun of it anyway... And to laugh at the people screaming.

"The last fifteen minutes will traumatize you for life" my ASS! They OBVIOUSLY haven't played Silent Hill!

Or Catherine...

I screamed ONE TIME out of fear, when I saw the words- "JERSEY SHORE" on the screen!

(On the previews)

BUT, because my dad FORGOT TO UNLOCK THE BATHROOM DOOR, I had to go downstairs.

There's a white spider with red eyes under the faucet!

SCARIER THAN ANY FUCKING MOVIE, EVER!

*Cough*

(German) "Bruder" - "Brother"

"Gut nacht, bruder" - "Good night, brother"

"Mein Gott" - "My God"

(French) "Mon cher" - "My dear"

"Mon petit Amerique" - "My little (masucline) America"

"Dejuner" - "Lunch"

"De rien" - "You're welcome"

"Bienvenue a mon maison, cher Russe" - "Welcome to my house, dear Russia"


	16. Epilouge

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

America was greatful to Russia after bringing him home with him from France and helping his nation out in exchange for some cleaning up, and sometimes his mouth or hand...

That is, until, Stalin came into power...

"Your new boss is fucking crazy!" He started shouting. "He just killed his opponent, even after the poor guy fled to America!"

"Shut up, America." Russia growled, gripping on the pencil roughly.

"You know, I'm not normally okay with this, but in this case, you could easily just kill him..."

"Shut up, America!"

"Though, I guess it makes sense that Russia is still a commie nation... I mean, "Soviet Union." Only a crazy man like _him _would think that communism actually works!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Russia pushed America on the floor and pinned him down. "He'll try to kill you if he finds out what you're saying! If he finds out that he can't simply shoot you, then he'll torture you and everyone you hold dear... He even kills people who looks at him or any of the propaganda with even a slightly hint of disgust or indifference..."

Ameica stared at him with widen eyes. "...Then I can never leave this house." Russia chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

aphaphaph

"That damn hypocrite!" Russia slammed his fist against his wooden desk.

"Excuse me, Russia?" America called out. "Is... Is everything alright?"

Russia looked up from his desk and his mood seemed to have turned a one-eighty angle. "Actually, I think you can help me..." He smirked innocently. "You see... I just found out that Germany's camps are killing homosexuals, now..."

America's eyes widen and he began to stutter. "Wh-What? But the camps... They don't actually..."

Russia's smile lowered slightly. "They do, America. They do exist."

America snapped. "How can you say that with a smile on your face?"

"I'm smiling because you're here, and I think you have a chance to put some damn sense into Germany, no matter how small... I found out that he's killing homosexuals in his camps." America gasped and backed away from Russia's desk until he hit the wall. His fists were clenched and shaking in rage and disbelief. "Will you talk to him if I dial his number?"

America nodded and ran towards the desk to grab the phone. He allowed Russia to dial the number for him and waited...

"Hallo?" The voice on the other end finally called out.

"Uh- I-Is Ludwig there? I really need to talk to him, right now!"

The other male paused for a second to translate what America just said. "...Alfred? It's Gilbert! You remember me, right? Every body does!"

America took a second to think of who "Gilbert" was. "Um... Oh- Prussia! Hi! I just... I just heard that Germany is killing homosexuals, so I really need to talk to him..."

"What are you doing?" Russia asked America behind gritted teeth.

"Yes! I'm so glad you called for that! I'll go get him! Just wait a second, 'kay?" Prussia placed the phone down before America could thank him and ran off.

"Prussia said that he's glad that I called..." America told Russia. "Why is that?"

"I don't know why that is... Strange... But we might as well not worry about it..."

"Hallo? Amerika?" America heard Germany's voice over the phone. He opened his mouth but the words were delayed.

"Germany..." He finally whispered. "How... How could you? Even after you raped me, and got me pregnant! You were going to take care of it with me! But now-"

"Calm down, Amerika! I can't understand what you're trying to say, especially when you talk quickly like that!"

America gritted his teeth together. "I'm talking about your damn homophobic camps! Did you forget that you were going to have a child with another man?" Germany was taken aback from the question and gasped.

"The camps aren't mine... I can't stop them... I can't even control who goes in them... There isn't a single day in all these years where I haven't thought about my child... I have to obey my boss for all three of us..."

"Three of us?" America repeated.

"You, me, and Italy... I probably can never tell him just how much I adore him... Let alone tell him that I got you pregnant by raping you... Telling him that would break his fragile heart... I should go now..." Germany hung up without another word. America kept the phone to his ear until he heard dial tone before slowly hanging up as well.

He dug his hands in his hair and gritted his teeth until he heard them crunch. "I'll kill him... The damn boss of his..." He growled. "How dare he..." He sank to his knees and screamed until his voice was raw.

Russia picked the younger man up and brought him to the large bed. "Shush..." He rocked America side-to-side gently. "We will get him, and we will kill him."

America pushed the large nation away. "I don't need any comfort! I need to go home to talk to my boss and round up my armies!"

Russia's eyebrows raised a little. "I have never seen you so angry before..."

"Do you think I'm fine to go back to America yet..?"

"Financially, yes, but I think it would be better for our bosses to get together and talk to each other, don't you?"

America smirked softly. "Why just our bosses when there's five of us allies?"

Russia giggled. "I can send you home via helicopter so you can talk to your boss about it! We can talk about your repayment to me for everything I did to help you after the war..."

aphaphaph

**Year 1944**

America and his men were overseas after a few years to search for any survivors from Germany's attack on Belarus. "Look everywhere for anyone with a heart beat! Take them back to America so we can heal them without Nazi's interrupting us!"

America wrapped a bandana around his face and pushed aside the remains of what was a fairly large house until he finally found who he was looking for in a small bubble of air. He yanked the body out and got the girl to a cleaner area. He pushed against her neck until he felt two beats against his fingers. "Slow... Not good."

He turned Belarus so she was lying on her side, showing her back to America so he could hit it. He continued until she finally coughed violently. She was helped up on her knees so she could cough at the ground under her. She started gasping for air, taking deep breaths until she could finally breath normally again. America removed his make-shift mask to tie it over Belarus' mouth before carrying her on his back to one of his military helicopters.

A doctor working for the American military checked her over. "She was shot in the head..." He noticed, showing America the bullet wound. "It's amazing that she's alive, though the bullet will effect her for the rest of her life."

America stared at the wound for a minute before turning to the doctor. "Can't you remove it?"

"What?" He screamed, surprised. "That would require opening her head and risking her life!"

"I think it would be worth it the try." He said, knowing that Belarus can't die from a bullet to the head, or surgery to remove said bullet. "I don't know about you, but I would rather die when I'm unconcious and dying than have to live the rest of my life paralyzed and wondering everyday if today's gonna be the day that bullet moves and finally kills me."

"Are you sure, Alfred?" America nodded.

"I'm sure she thought that she was already dead before she lost consciousness..." He untied the bandana when they were far enough from the ash filled air.

The doctor finally nodded. "Yes, sir..."

aphaphaph

America has been visiting Belarus every day that he could to talk to her. The doctors told him that, even though they were able to remove the bullet without killing her, she may have some memory loss. He was also told that it was possible for her to hear him even while she's in a coma.

"Hello, Natalia. 'Still not showing any signs of conciousness, huh? Well, that's okay, I guess. You probably don't remember this, but I want to thank you for helping me years ago... Even if in the end, it..." Belarus groaned a little. America stood up in shock. "Natalia?"

_'Wake up... The baby... America was... I can't see him... Wake up...'_

"Natalia! Wake up! Are you waking up?" America nudged her shoulder a little.

"Is she waking up?" A doctor ran in.

"She grunted while I was talking to her!"

"What did you say to her?"

"I was talking about how, when I was in Russia, she helped me with... A lot of different things... Like how it is living with her brother, and such... Her brother... How am I supposed to tell him that his little sister is in a coma in America? He probably thinks that she's dead."

"Dea..." They gasped and stared at Belarus. "Not... Dead..."

"Natalia? Can you hear me?"

"Not dead... 'merica... Baby..." America gasped.

"Baby?" The doctor repeated.

"I..." Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "My deceased wife... She died when she was pregnant... She was very sick even before I impregnated her, but..."

'_That's not true...' _"No..." Belarus gasped and gripped America's arm. "I'm not dead... I'm not... I'm sorry... I couldn't save it... I tried... We all tried... But the baby still..." She was interrupted when America hugged her.

"You're awake... Oh, thank God, you're awake..."

"Alfred..? What's going on? Where's my big brother?" She looked around.

"Ludwig... He thinks that you're dead. I grabbed you and some of your people, brought you to America, so you and they will live on..."

"How many of Belarusians survived..?"

"About eight, including you... So far..." The doctor answered.

"You shouldn't go back to Belarus... He might attack again, plus it's still full of ash... The air is, I mean..."

"But what about my big brother and sister?"

"You can always call them... I'll let them visit you, after the war... But right now, they're busy..." Eventually, Belarus nodded shakingly. She didn't have the physical, or mental energy to argue...

aphaphaph

During the next ally meeting, America immediately walked towards Russia. "Russia... H-How are you doing..?"

Russia's blood-shot red eyes stared angrily at the American. "Don't you dare mock me!"

America backed away. "I'm not! I'm sorry! I... I worded that incorrectly... I... If I can make Belarus love me and wants me to, I have your permission to impregnate her, right?" Russia growled and punched America's face hard enough to make him fall on his ass.

"I thought you were more sensitive than that, after what happened with you and Germany... And your baby... How dare you even-"

"She's alive!" Russia stopped shouting and stared down at America in disbelief. "I saved her and her people... She wasn't well enough to come here... I mean, she's still confused... She doesn't want to see anyone besides me right now... Just until the war is over."

Russia stood back up. "America... If this isn't a lie..."

"You may come see her."

"Why did you bother saving her?"

America grinned up at Russia. "I'm the hero, of course! I saved her because she needed one!"

"Get off of the floor, America! What are you doing on there anyway?" England yelled at him as soon as he walked in.

America stood back up. "Anyway... That's all I wanted to say..."

"America..."

He turned to Russia. "Hm?"

"Thank you." Russia smiled. "Consider this as your repayment."

America sat down on his chair and smiled. They both remained quiet until China and France walked in. He stood up when they sat down.

"To start this meeting today..."

APHAPHAPH

Don't blame me. Blame MST3k... And the Internet...

And Canada, whatever that is.

I was going to imply that America DID get Belarus pregnant, but... Eh. I'll save that for a one-shot, if I decide to make one...

SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING!

Now I can finally start my fourth Framano fic...

Maybe I should post those on here...


	17. CHOOSE YOUR ENDING

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Spiker's says "ed"

APHAPHAPH

Press Ctrl + F and put in any one of these numbers for the ending that you want. WOOT!

(1.) Turkey (2.) Russia (3.) Germany (4.) Prussia (5.) Himself! Fuck yeah!*Parody*

1. Turkey

America sat down on the bed while waiting on Russia. He was calling Turkey to discuss selling America to him.

"Hello, Sadiq?" He heard Russia say. "It's Russia. I have some... Things, to discuss with you... I might sell America to you after all! You see, he..."

"Wait!" America interrupted. "Let me leave before you tell him, okay?" He looked at him with tears in his eyes. Russia nodded and waved towards the door. "Thank you..." America whispered before leaving the room.

"Okay. Now that America is gone, um... Germany was here before you, and... Well, I don't understand how, nor am I going to think about it, but... America got pregnant, but the baby died."

"...Wha'? He... Wha'?"

"Germany. He bought America's body and got him pregnant..."

"America... The... Male, as in, not'ta woman or hermaphrodi'..."

"Male _nation. _How many of them are there in the world, compared to female ones? How can they make so many male ones with so little female nations?"

"Um... I don't... I don't think it works like that..."

"It works in a lot of different ways~!" Russia leaned back on his chair. "The point is, we have proof that America was, indeed, pregnant."

"Well, come ta' think of it... He was actin' very... Strange... Almost in a clingy way, but... Er... No... Lemme rephrase 'dat... He was... It was like... Well, I dunno how to explain it..."

Russia giggled quietly to himself. "He wants you to take him off of me. Will you? You might have to use protection with him for now on, of course... Unless you want to try having a baby with him, but it didn't work the last time... Though, I'd understand if you wouldn't..."

"No... I mean... I'll take'im... How much?"

"Well..." Russia stared at the ceiling to think. "I guess about, a hundred and fifty thousand rubel... That would be about... Let's say eight thousand, six hundred lira.(1) I no longer have any sexual use for him, seeing that I have all three baltic nations, and because of them, he wouldn't be that much help in chores. He would be, but not that much."

There was a pause on the other line for about a minute. "...Okay. I'll be over there in a few days."

"He will be so pleased to hear!" Russia said in fake enthusiasm. "I'll tell him right away! I'll see you in a few days~!"

aphaphaph

America sighed almost nervously while waiting for Turkey to come over. He still didn't know much about Turkey, but the fact that Turkey said "yes," even after being pregnant and forced an abortion was good enough for him.

America was sitting on the edge of Russia's bed. "Thank you, Russia... Thank you very much..."

Russia pushed back on his chair and turned it towards America. "Maybe you should thank me in a... Different way." His legs parted ands stared at America, waiting for his answer.

America looked at Russia's face, and down in between his legs. He stood up and started walking towards Russia. Russia's eyes averted towards the window. "He's here."

America stopped. "Huh?" He followed Russia's eyes out the window where he saw Turkey. "Oh..."

"Oh?" Is that all you have to say? I thought you liked Turkey..."

"I do, but... I still don't know him very well..."

"Well... I really like him! He's a fun person to be around~! You just have to get to know him."

America stared at Turkey until he was at the door and couldn't be seen from the top floor anymore. "...Are you sellling me?"

"Of course I am." America felt his heart drop a little. "Otherwise I would just keep you here to do house chores."

America gritted his teeth to keep the tears in his eyes. "You sick bastard..."

Russia's smile left. "You're the one who wanted to go with Turkey. He has plenty of money, so it's almost like I'm giving you away."

"...I'll be downstairs."

Russia stood up from his chair. "I'll go with you- I have some buisiness with Turkey, after all..."

Turkey was patiently waiting in the living room for the two. He was eager to take the young nation home, despite him having an abortion forced on him.

"Hello, Turkey~! Welcome to my home~!" Turkey stood up from his seat and turned around towards the stairway.

"Thanks fer havin' me..." Turkey looked at America and smirked. "...An' fer givin' me 'merica." He extended his hand out. "Come on. Let's go."

America looked at the ground. "...If you're buying me, then that means that I'll have to fight you to get free again, once I have the energy and all to do so... I don't want to fight you... But..." Russia gripped on his shoulder and leaned over by his ear.

"Give it five years with him..." He planted a kiss on the back of his neck and let him go. "Bye-bye,~ America~!"

America walked the rest of the way down the stairs. He turned back to see Russia. "You're not going to try to get me back by going to war with him, are you?"

Russia giggled. "Not unless I don't get paid for giving you to him."

"Yes, yes..." Turkey sighed and dug out a bunch of bills from his pocket. "I'ave yer money righ'ere..." He set the money down on the side table.

"Thank you~!" Russia sang out. "Have fun at your new home, America~!"

America nodded and took Turkey's hand. "Eager, are we?"

"I just want to get out of here..." America growled. "...'Too many bad memories are here..."

"Even me?" Turkey asked, feeling almost offended.

"You were one of the few good memories... That's why I want to go already..." America tried dragging Turkey outside.

Turkey chuckled. "Um- Thank ya', again. I guess I'll see ya' later." Russia nodded and waved at them.

America sat in the back with Turkey. He looked outside with his chin resting on his palm. "Ya' look sad." America turned to him. "What 'xactly happened, if ya' don' mind me askin'." America sighed and took a deep breath...

aphaphaph

America was sitting on Turkey's bed while waiting for said man to join him. He looked down at his feet in thought. 'Does he even care...? Am I just here to keep him company..?' Turkey came inside of the room carrying candles.

"These are supposed ta' make ya' feel good..." He sat one down on each side of the bed on a little table before lighting them. "Maybeh they will help ya' relax a littl'... Though I und'rstan' why ya're nervous."

America looked up at Turkey. "What if it doesn't work?"

Turkey shrugged. "Then it doesn' work." He sat down and placed a hand on America's right knee. "I'd understand if ya' don' wanna righ' now..."

America shook his head. "No- I'll do it. I'm just a little tired... You know, from the long ride and all..."

"I understand. I'll jus' haf'ta' get ya' in the mood, I guess..." He leaned over to brush his lips against the other man's chapped ones. "Russian climates are unforgivin'... I migh' have somethin' ta' help with yer lips."

America took a deep breath, letting the scent from the candles take over his brain. "...After this... Okay?"

Turkey smirked. "I'll be careful not ta' hurt ya' lips ta' much." He towered over America's body to dominate his neck...

aphaphaph

Two months later, and the only signs of America being pregnant was the fact that he couldn't control his hormones still. This meant nothing to the two seeing how he was already hormonal over the abortion. He wasn't having any cravings, nor was he growing.

Right now, America was sitting on Turkey's bed, poking gently at his stomach. Turkey sighed and joined him, placing a gloved hand on his stomach.

"I guess it jus' wasn' meant ta' be..." He kissed the top of America's head. "And at least ya' don' haf'ta' go through the whole abortion thin' again..." America nodded and rested his head against Turkey's shoulder.

"When Russia said that I might be pregnant, I was hoping it was with your child..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "You were the most gentle of the three, and... I really like you..."

Turkey smiled softly. "I like ya' too... Ya' can leave, as soon as yer ready." America's eyes widen and he hugged around Turkey's stomach...

APHAPHAPH

I don't want any "oh, but he didn't get a baby" bullshit. I'm fucking pissed off right now, so you should just be happy that I went as realistic as a mpreg fic can get, and that I didn't kill off America like I wanted to.

2. Russia

"It's too bad..." Russia started. "I really wanted a kid for my own... Though I'm not sure if my home is a very good place to raise children... Plus, what would I tell them if I were to adopt? "Your daddies are nations?"

"Russia..."

Russia snapped out of his thoughts and looked at America. "Hm?"

"I... I want a child... Rather it's our own or adopted..." He looked up at the large Russian. "But he or she has to learn english."

Russia smiled and nodded. "Да, of course! We'll adopt a baby." America's eyes widen a little.

"Th-Thank you..." He relunctantly hugged Russia's arm.

"Now then, for the names... I want it to be Russian, so a Russian name will be best, I think."

"I don't think it matter if the name's Russian, American, or even Chinese, as long as it's not British, I'll be fine with it." Russia chuckled, finding America's grudge against England cute.

"How about... Sofiya, meaning "wisdom" for a girl, and Sergei for a male. That name is from the Roman word "Sergius," which means "respected."

America scrunched his eyebrows together. "Sofia is a Russian name?"

"Sofi-ya," is Russian."

"Sofi-ya... Okay." He smiled. "I like it. Sergei, too. It sounds strong, and it means what he should be... "Respected." He better be." America stood up. "Do you know where there's an orphanage?"

Russia looked up at the ceiling, humming. "Um... Yes, I think so. If not, than I'll just ask somebody~!"

America looked away from Russia. "...I hate you-"

Russia's smile went away. "That's not nice!"

"Why are you being so nice to me now?"

Russia had to take a second to think. "Well, I can't sell your body anymore, and we want the same thing- a child. We can't get one alone, and can't get one with each other, UNLESS you're with _me._"

America looked confused. "What? Why?"

Russia chuckled. "Because we're both guys, of course!"

"No, I mean, why are you such an exception?"

Russia shrugged. "I dunno. They just don't question me, and when they seem to do, they just change their minds at the last second."

'I wonder why...' America thought to himself. 'But I'M not afraid of him!' "Are we gonna go?"

"You want to go right now?"

America shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, you just said that you hated me..."

"Well, unless you'll let me go home like this... I really want to take care of someone..."

Russia took America's wrist. "Well then, let's go~!"

APHAPHAPH

Again, I want NO COMPLAINING about how I didn't show what baby they got. My choice would be a blonde girl with brown eyes... I will probably draw that sometime... But now you can just assume that it was whatever you wanted or whatever... Even a hermaphrodite!

3. Germany *Taking place during America's stay at Germany's.*

Germany placed America down on his bed gently. America carefully rolled over on his side. Germany got on the bed with him and ran his hand down America's waist, to his thigh, and up again. America wrapped his hand around Germany's wrist to stop him.

"I don't think I should be moving around a lot, because of my stitches..."

"'You don't have to. Just let me do everything." Germany whispered into the American's ear.

"But then my stitches would rub against the bed. I don't want to risk opening the cut up..."

"We can always do it lying sideways, like we're doing now..." He kissed America's neck.

"Stop... At least wait until the stitches are out." America sighed and curled up. "I... Do want a living child, though..."

Germany nodded and brought America's back closer to him with a hug. He was careful of America's stitches. "Then... Maybe we should raise one ourselves... We can go to America to adopt one- America because I'm assuming that you want to be able to talk to him or her."

"I do... I still don't... I mean... I almost wanted it to die, because it wasn't made consensually... But it was mine." Germany buried his nose in the back of America's neck.

"Please understand... Russia was offering me food. He was trying to get rid of some rice that I'm guessing he had for a while, so he gave me doubled the worth of what I gave him. I was able to eat, with Prussia... Two times a day if we needed it... Plus, when I saw you like that..." Germany shivered. "I really couldn't resist... I don't know how Russia did..."

America closed his eyes to think about those words. "I don't remember hearing anything about him feeding you. I thought you were just... A lonely bastard that needed a fuck before heat, or rent!"

"Or food?" Germany's fingers gently ran down America's waist and back up. "I was relunctant about the baby for a reason... I was worried that I wouldn't be able to feed it, or even buy it clothes to keep it warm... Or a crib, even... I was afraid that it wouldn't survive, and we would have to place it in a Russian orphanage just so it can survive..."

"I would be afraid that Russia would kill it even then, though..." America started tearing up.

"He wouldn't. Remember when he allowed me to grab the baby so at least it would give birth, so at least it would survive? He just wanted it to be his..." He slid his fingers down America's chest. "Plus I know that you hate me..."

America gasped a little to himself. "N-No... I mean... I... I understand the situation... I was also hungry... I needed to be strong for my people, quite literally... I would probably r-rape y... You, too... If only I would get food that would last me for at least a week... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Russia kissed the back of America's neck. "Don't worry about that. I'm actually kind of tired right now, so... Go to sleep, okay? I promise I won't do anything above holding you. I need to sleep too, after all..."

America nodded in agreement. "Just... Don't touch me with your fingers... It tickles." He felt Germany's nose going up and down on his neck in a nod before he sighed.

"Gut nacht, Amerika...* We'll try going to America by using our positions of the world tomorrow..."

"Thank you..." America whispered in a tired voice.

aphaphaph

_A few days later, in America *Goddammitcardgamesftw...*_

America and Germany were riding in a cab to America's house. "Do you know where an orphanage is, even?"

America nodded. "There's one by my house... About ten minutes away."

"Okay... But what about names? If you want an infant, then we would have to name it..." America shrugged and stared out the window.

"Holy shit!" The driver slammed on his brakes. Both America and Germany were forcefully pulled forward, only to be pulled back by their seat-belts.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" Germany demanded.

The driver pointed towards his window. "A little girl... She ran in front of the car and went that way..."

"What?" America unhooked his seat-belt and ran outside.

"Alfred?" Germany got out of the car as well. "Alfred!"

America ran in the direction the driver was pointing at. "Little girl? Wait, little girl!" He ran into a dead-end, where the girl was cornered. She stared at him with wide, blue eyes and shook in fear.

"Wh-Who are you..?"

America stopped and looked at the girl. She was wearing dirty, ripped clothes, with no shoes. "Where are your parents?"

"P-Parents..? I don't have any... I... I mean... Unless the various care-givers counts... I had a lot a parents, then... D-Don't make me go back, please..."

"Alfred!" Germany grabbed America by his shoulder. "What were you thinking, running off like that?"

"You're an orphan? Where are you going?" America asked, ignoring the German.

"B-Back..." She said in a meek voice. "I've been moved from family to family... This one, though, hits me... I think the mother is sick, at least, that's what the big sister tells us... I'm going back to the last family... They were nicer..."

"Wow..." America muttered to himself. "What's your name?"

"Cl... Claira..." The small brunette answered.

"Claira, huh?" America walked towards the little girl. "What's your last name again, Ludwig?"

"Um, it's "Beilschmidt..." Why?" Germany asked, confused.

"Beel... Shim..." America tried sounding out the syllables. "Um..." He lifted Claira up into his arms. "Claira Jones..."

"Wh-What..?" She asked.

"I agree- what? Claira... Jones? As in, your last name?"

"She needs a loving family..." America ran his hand through the short, dirty brown hair. "If you don't want a child, then I can just get my brother to help..."

"You... You're taking her home with you?"

"Are you?" The little girl asked, thinking that it was too good to be true. America nodded.

"We were going to adopt a child today, anyway... She even has blue eyes, like us! And her hair is brown! Almost as dark as her aunts!"

"Aunt?" Germany asked. "Wh... Why? And... Who's the aunt? What?"

"Well, actually..." He smiled. "She's my "step-sister" from Francis' side. She's from Seychelles."

"Am I going to have two daddies?" Claira asked, confused.

"I don't know..." He turned to Germany. "Is she? Or is she only going to have one? You can teach her German if you want- I don't mind."

"Wh... What about school? What about food, and... And a bed..."

"She can be home-schooled. We can go to my house to grab the bed from there and send it to your house, and she can sleep on there! I do have a can or two of soup, still, I think..."

"Most of all- what about Ivan?" America's eyes widen. "How would he react to Claira?"

"I won't let him hurt her!" America's grip on the girl tightened. "I'll nuke his nation, if I have to!"

"I would like to see that..." He muttered to himself, then he sighed. "We should at least properly adopt her, otherwise it would be exactly like kidnapping her."

"So... I'm going to have two daddies?" America smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Ludwig..."

Germany looked at his soon to be daughter and smiled softly as well. "To replace the one we lost..." He whispered to himself quietly.

APHAPHAPH

Now Spiker's says- "1wsaAWS" before sitting on my keyboard. Thanks. Thank you so much for sitting on my laptop with your puppy butt. I appreciate it.

Spiker's: (Translated) "You better!"

Also, do you know how paper is made? "A man-tree puts his penis..."

4. Prussia *Takes place after America leaves Germany's room*

"Are you awake, bruder?"*

Prussia turned towards the now opened door. "Yeah... Why..?"

"America would rather sleep with you, and not alone."

Prussia snickered in his traditional laugh. "Who doesn't wanna sleep with me?"

America walked over to the bed. "Thank you..."

"No problem. I'll do more than just let you sleep with me- if you want."

"Bruder!" Germany interrupted him. Prussia snickered.

"Oh well, I tried. Gut nacht, bruder."

"Don't touch him in his sleep." Germany growled.

"I won't! Mein Gott!* I was just offering my awesome body to him..." He plopped down on his own bed. Germany left the two alone once he was pretty sure his brother wouldn't do anything.

"Thanks again, for letting me stay in your bed with you for the night..."

"No problem!" A small, yellow bird flew on Prussia's lap and chirped while looking at America. "He's curious of you!" Prussia let out a "kesese" sounding snicker.

America stared at the bird. He lifted his hand, but was relunctant. "Can... May I... Pet him?"

"Yeah!" Prussia answered happily. "Of course you can!"

America reached over slowly to pet Gilbird's head with two of his fingers. "He's really cute..." He whispered, as though he didn't want to scare the bird.

"Isn't he? His name is "Gilbird," by the way."

America brought his hand back. "Gilbird..." As in, "Gilbert" and "bird?"

"Duh! The most awesome bird in the world _has _to be named after the most awesome anyone and anything in the world- me!" Gilbird chirped happily and flew on a comfortable spot by the side table. "Hey, America... I know we just met and all, but if you don't want to adopt a child with Germany, I'll be the father instead..."

America stared at Prussia's face for any sign of that being either a lie or a joke. "R... Really? I-I mean... A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure... I mean, I'm already the best at just about anything- but I'm not a father... Yet!" He snickered to himself. "I like you, a lot. I would obviously want to get to know you better, but that shouldn't be a problem, right? We can just talk like this!"

America hugged Prussia's naked chest by instinct. "Thank you! Thank you... Thank you, very much!"

"N-No problem!" Prussia ran his hand on America's head gently. "I would be happy to be the father of your child..." America rubbed his face against Prussia's chest.

"Your chest feels so good against my cheek..." America moved on top of Prussia so he could wrap his arms around the other man's waist. "So soft... Uh..." America moved away. "I'm... I'm sorry about that..."

"Don't be..." Prussia moved America's head back on his chest. "I understand... In fact, you can rub against whatever you like~!" He smirked. "But, that literally means, "whatever." You can just continue rubbing your face against my chest... I don't mind."

"Thank you..." America's cheek brushed against one of Prussia's nipples by accident. "But what about Russia..?"

"I can take him on. Plus, we'll be in Prussia. He probably won't even think of looking there." He sighed, tired. "Or maybe he will. I dunno... I'm a bit more worried about Germany, though... How he would react to me taking you?"

America thought to himself for a second. "Why would he care?" He finally asked, not coming up with a reason to why himself.

"Because, he was going to use you to, at least, lower the labor France would put on him... Um... But I suppose you could just tell him that you're here and safe with mister awesome himself!"

"Would..." He paused to think. "Wouldn't we have to explain to him that..."

"No." Prussia answered immediately. "Unless, of course, you want to..."

America stared at his covered knees. "Um... I don't know... Would Germany... Or... Or Russia... Would either one of them tell France himself?"

"I... Maybe you should talk to France with Germany... Or, discuss it with him before talking to France..." America nodded and layed down on his side, facing Prussia.

"Good night, Prussia, and thank you, again." Prussia ran his hand in America's hair.

"No problem! Good night, America. Gut nacht, Gilbird..." Prussia yawned- awesomely- and lie down next to America.

aphaphaph

America looked down at the small bowl of rice. "You... You don't need to feed me..."

"No- it's no problem." Germany pulled the spoon of rice up to his mouth.

"Um... I'm... Going with Prussia..." America heard metal clanking against glazed clay.

"Why? What will that solve?" Germany growled.

"I want to get to know him." America looked up at Prussia. "I... I said that I'll adopt a child with him if I do... Otherwise, I'll just take care of him. I've been meaning to live by hunting, fishing, and such, anyway."

"If you can even find anything! I'm sure you're not the only one with that idea..." I took Germany a second for him to think about everything Prussia said. "What? Child? And with a stranger?"

"He's not really a stranger any more. We talked a lot last night, plus, we're both nations. We already know each other kind of. Also, I know France pretty well, so if he's anything like France..."

"I'm not nearly as perverted as he is. He wasn't around that much. I lived with England. France just found... Um... My... Twin brother, first... And Seychelles. They're both not nearly as perverted as France, still. I'm not even sure if my twin brother is even perverted, at all."

"You have a twin brother?" Germany asked, surprised. "Prussia just talked about how nations knows each other's family, but..."

"I knew about his brother." Prussia spoke up. "France talks about him all the time."

"You do? Who's his brother?"

"He's... Um... He's... He's north of America... He has Quebec."

"His nickname is Mattie. It's short for... Matt...hew."

"Matthew?"

"Uh-huh." America brought the empty bowl to the sink. "Is it okay for me to use the sink?"

"Um..." Germany took a second to think about it. "No. Don't worry about it. Thank you, though..."

"No problem! I-If I can help with anything, though... Just let me know."

"Well..." Germany stood up with his bowl. "You could just come with me when I leave to go to France instead of going with someone you met two nights ago."

"Do you not trust me with a kid or something?" Prussia argued. "Mein Gott, Germany!"

Germany sighed. "Are you even listening to yourself, bruder? You want a child all of a sudden, with a stranger."

Prussia looked down at his empty bowl. "Maybe... I dunno... I was tired last night... But I do want to take America. He would be safer I think... By the time Russia maybe figures it out, we'll hopefully be better economically."

"That... Makes me feel better a bit... He's going to tell France though, right?" Germany asked while trying to clean the dishes by using a less amount of soap and water as he possible could and still get them clean.

"Of course I am! He knew that I was in Russia, so I want him to know that I'm okay now... Plus, I think you do need a break... You were... Going to be..." Prussia rubbed his back, hoping to comfort him.

"Thank you, America..." Germany forced a small smile. "I really do appreciate it."

"I-I want to thank you both, too... For saving me and making me feel comfortable here."

"No problem! I really like getting to know you!" Prussia snickered.

"I should probably... Wait for France now..." Germany grimaced.

"I'll wait with you- I want to see him... Did I just say that? I thought that I would never say those words together..." Prussia laughed at America's words.

aphaphaph

_Hours later... Yes, I know, but come on- longest chapter ever._

"We're here, America." Prussia pushed America's shoulder.

America snapped back to reality. "Really? But you stopped in the middle of a bunch of trees..."

"Ja." Prussia opened the car door. "That's where all the animals should be... So we can eat. There's also a pond near by where we can fish. Now for the tour of my awesome house!" Gilbird chirped happily...

aphaphaph

Prussia grabbed his shotgun. "Do you want to help me get food? I have a fishing pole you can use."

America sat up eagerly. "Y-Yeah! I'll help with whatever I can..." Prussia smirked and handed America a fishing pole.

"Um... I don't have any real bait, yet... I have this pink rubber thing that looks like a worm, though..." Prussia stabbed the fake worm with the hook. "You'll probably have to dig for real ones though, if that doesn't work. Is that okay? I do have a small shovel... And Gilbird. He'll help you find worms, right, Gilbird? Go with America!" Gilbird chirped and few over to America.

America held a hand out for the bird. "He's very smart. My pet whale isn't as smart as him. Not at all."

"Yep! He's pretty damn awesome like..." Prussia opened the door for them, but then paused when he registered everything America just said. "You're uh... Pet whale?"

America grinned proudly. "Yep! I saved him in Japan! Unfortunately, I haven't been able to feed him, so hopefully Tony is."

"...Tony?" Prussia asked, but he wondered if he even wanted to know.

"He's my friend! He'll stay with me sometimes."

"Oh." Prussia chuckled. "Anyway, I'll lead you to the pond."

"Okay..." America followed Prussia. He stared at the albino's back and blushed a little... "I really do want to do anything I can do to help, but I don't think it will be enough..." He whispered.

aphaphaph

_I'm sorry for all the time skipping._

America stared down at his food. He couldn't look up at Prussia without blushing. "I really do appreciate it..."

"No problem. I really like you, you know? You're really awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course, but..."

"I want to get to know you better... After dinner?"

Prussia looked up at America. "Why are you staring at your food like that?"

America shrugged. "I... When you offered your body to me at Germany's... That was just a joke, right?"

"Of course not! Unless you wanted it to be. I won't hurt you. I won't even touch you if you don't want it... How do you feel? I know that after what happened... You'll be so emotional. Very hormonal. Is the food good?"

America nodded and stuffed a bite full of meat in his mouth. "You're so nice to me... Why?"

"Why? Because..." Prussia stopped to think. "Um... Because... You remind me of me, almost! Plus, you're cute and young. I do like someone, but Germany also likes him, and he has a much better chance with him."

"You... Think I'm "cute?" America asked, almost not believing it, despite what others told him before.

"Yeah! Especially when you're being all meek and innocent-like. Your making it hard for me not to take your "vital region."

America looked down a bit more to hide his red face. "Can you save the rest of my food? I'm not very hungry... I think I'm going to go to bed."

Prussia cocked his head a little to the left. "Yeah, sure... Just let me handle your plate, okay?"

"Thanks..." America pushed the plate aside and left the room. Once he walked into the bedroom, he removed his shirt, tossing it some where on the floor, and got under the covers on the bed. 'I hope that he'll come into bed with me...' He waited a few minutes before getting out of bed and out of the room. "Prussia?"

Prussia turned to the voice. "America? Is something wrong? Are you too cold?"

"N... I... In a way, I guess..." His eyes averted to the floor.

"You look red... Do you..." America looked away, panting. He smirked. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"Could you just... Come to bed with me? It's... Kinda cold, alone... In bed..."

"I'm not tired."

America grabbed his right forearm. "...I'm not either..."

"You know..." Prussia stood up. "I know a very good way to warm two or more bodies up..." He noticed that America took his shirt off. "And you're already half way there! Though, I need your permission. Also, you should take the rest of your clothes off."

America paused before unbuttoning his pants. "...You too, Prussia. Not just me..."

aphaphaph

"You're so cute!" Prussia chuckled while rubbing America's waist lovingly. "I don't know if I want to take your regions."

"Please do!" America gasped and looked away. "I-I didn't mean to sound desperate..."

Instead of getting excited, Prussia felt almost bad for America that he got the American this far. He felt like he was taking advantage of the hormones. "Are you absolutely sure?"

America glared at Prussia with an annoyed look on his face. "Do it before I push you down and ride you... Please!"

"Uh..." Prussia covered his mouth. 'Th-That... Sounds hot...' He thought to himself. "Now I really don't know what I want to do..."

America threw his hands around Prussia's neck and slid his knees up so they were in the air and furthur apart from each other. "I don't care what you do right now... As long as you fucking fuck me in the end..." He panted. "I really like you, Prussia..."

Prussia smirked and positioned himself. "Prepare for the best fuck you'll ever have..."

aphaphaph

_'Sorry._

In the month America has been staying with Prussia, they've gotten to know each other much better. America was considering to finally adopting a child with Prussia, though he was nervous and relunctant.

"I'm going out to hunt, America. Do you want to come with me again?"

America looked up at Prussia. "Um... No... I'm sorry... I'm not really feeling good today..."

Prussia's eyes widen and he ran over to the American. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

America's body was shaking. "I feel like I'm about to puke..."

Prussia smiled nervously. "L-Let's go to the bathroom so I don't have to clean it up, okay?" He helped America stand and escorted him to the bathroom and over the toilet just in time. He started rubbing circles against America's back when he started heaving.

America stared at Prussia in fear. "Prussia... I think I'm getting... "Fatter..."

"What?" Prussia looked at him like he was crazy. "You've just been eating a lot more meat lately... A _lot _more... In fact, that's kind of why I've been needing to go out so muh-" He paused to put the situations together. "I... Have to make a quick phone call... I'll help you into bed."

"P-Prussia..." He started crying. "I don't want another miscarriage..."

"Don't think that, okay?" Prussia carefully lowered America down on his back. "I'll be right back, o-okay?" He ran into the living room and picked up the phone, shakingly dialing a specific phone number.

"Hallo?"

"West!" Prussia screamed into Germany's ear. "I-I don't know what to do... Our stupid awesome sperm... America... He's... I think..."

"Bruder, please calm down and talk slowly. I can't understand a word you're staying."

"I think..." Prussia took a deep breath. "I think that I just... I think that America is showing signs of pregnancy..." Prussia pulled the phone away from his ear before he goes deaf. There was a long pause, so he relunctantly placed it back. "B-Bruder..?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Prussia dropped the phone in shocked. "You said that you'd take care of him! At least I had an excuse to rape him! A poor one, but... You had no motive to-"

"He wanted it!" Prussia yelled, picking up the phone again. "He wanted it. I kept on asking if he was absolutely sure, but he kept on saying "yes" and seducing me..."

"...What? How can you... You can't afford..."

"I have been selling the extra meat so it wouldn't go bad... I've been making money without having to spend it so much... I've been filtering water my self. I've been getting food my self. All I have to pay for are heat and electricity."

"But do you still have the money for medical, bruder? Do you even have insurance?"

"I have Prussia. I'll make them help America if I have to. I was just wondering if you happened to have any books on pregnancy..."

"A few... Um... For now, just... He needs vitamins, and lots of rest. One pill a day. I'll be over there as soon as I can with the books, and some rice..."

"Thank you, bruder... I guess I'll see you in a day or so, then?"

"Ja. Bye..." Germany hung up first. Prussia stared at the phone for a while before finally doing the same.

"Vitamins... Okay." He walked out of the house with the money he had...

aphaphaph

Five months... They were already over half way through without complication- besides the fact that a male is pregnant. France had been contacted and he offered to help. Now the two has a personal problem to deal with...

"So... What should we name it?" America finally asked.

"Gilbert Junoir." Prussia said automatically.

"But... What if it's a girl?"

"Oh shit... Um..." He moved his head side to side while thinking. "Well... I decided on the boy name, so you should decide on the girl name."

"Um..." America stared down at his stomach. "...Alice."

"Alice..." Prussia repeated. "Like... The female version of your name, _Alfred_~?"

America's cheeks turn a slight pink shade. "Hey! You're the one who wants to name it after your self!"

Prussia snickered. "Of course. An awesome baby's gotta have an awesome name!"

America sighed. "Of course..." He rubbed his buldging stomach and sighed again. "...I love you."

Prussia blushed and turned away. "Y-Yeah... I know... Everybody loves me..." He chuckled nervously. "I... I love you too... Almost as much as my self..."

"Mm-hmm..." America continued to rub his stomach. "I know." He looked up at Prussia. "...Kiss?"

"Of course..." Prussia lowered his face towards America's, before going past it to kiss the round stomach.

"Hey!" America pouted.

Prussia chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the covered stomach. "Hi, baby~! Are you gonna be a Gilbert, or an Alice?"

"...What would the chances of a girl be? We're both guys... Seychelles is onlya _step_ sister, or... Something. Do you have a female relative?"

"I don't think so... Unless Germany's been keeping secrets fro me... Just like Hungary, though I found out before her... And she's not really related to me, though... I don't think I have any real relations to Austria, either... Or..." He threw his hands up in the air. "Nation relations are confusing!"

"Speaking of which... What would the baby be? We're both nations... But..." They stared at each other for a minute, exchanging "uh's."

"Maybe it would be... A micro-nation? Or maybe... A state?"

America shook his head. "No. It wouldn't be a state, because we're both nations, and we're in different parts of the world."

"Well, whatever it turns out to be, it's ours, and I love it..." He kissed the stomach again, before standing up and kissing America's forehead. "We'll find out what it is in less than three months." America nodded...

aphaphaph

_I'm starting to feel like the BP guy on "South Park" with these apologies._

Nine months and a few days. After nine months, America was in the hospital, waiting for the baby. They made an agreement with Prussia not to ask, and not to experiment on America.

"We made it to nine months. My sperm is so awesome~!" Prussia sang to himself. The baby was late, but America could feel it wanting to come out now. He gripped Prussia's wrist.

"Doctor..." America groaned in pain.

Prussia's eyes widen in shock. "Now?" He stood up from the chair. "Finally! Doc!" He ran out of the room, leaving America alone with his screams of pain.

"Hurry! I don't want it to die!" He screamed in pain. Several doctors came into the room with Prussia.

"We're going to perform a c-section..." One of them told Prussia. "You can't be in here for this." Prussia nodded and turned to leave.

America could barely see Prussia leaving behind the group of people surrounding him. He reached out for his albino lover. "Wait..." He was interrupted when one of the doctors placed a mask over his nose and mouth and gas filled his mind.

"He be back when done. Promise." One of them tried reassuring America. He felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier by the minute before finally passing out...

He blinked a few times when he woke up again. He groaned while trying to remember where he was and why. 'Um...' He blinked again, as though trying to clear his mind, then they widened. 'The baby!' He tried sitting up, but he was pushed back down by two pairs of hands.

"The doctors told us that you have to stay down, mon Amerique."* America scrunched his brows together.

"...France?"

"Ouais~!* Germany's here too."

'Well, that explains the extra two hands...' America thought to himself.

"England's coming over too, though I don't know if he should be allowed in here. He seemed pretty angry to find out about the baby after he was born~!"

America tried sitting up again, but black gloved-covered hands pushed him down again. "Where's my baby?" It took a second to register the last three words. "He?"

"Don't worry." Prussia walked over to his view with a small, blanket-covered infant in his hands. "Junoir's right here..."

America held his arms out. "I want to see..." Prussia stared at the boy's face before finally giving him to his "mother." He stared up at his "mother" for the first time with his blue eyes. America noticed that he also had blond eye-lashes. "Hello..." He whispered, smiling softly. "Nice to finally meet you, Gilbert junoir..."

France wiped America's face with a handkerchief. America didn't even know that he was crying. "So... Does this make me a grandfather?" France asked to no one in particular. "I look too young to be a grandfather!"

"So does Germania and Rome..." Germany interrupted. "Have you seen what they look like?"

"Of course I have! I hang out with Gilbert a lot, so I got to see Germania when we were much younger. Right, Gilbert~?" France turned to Prussia, who was distracted by his new baby son.

"I'm so happy..." America whispered.

"Me too..." Prussia planted a kiss on America's forehead. "For you and me both."

APHAPHAPHAPH

D'aw. Finally...

5. Himself... Like a parody to "SimsGirl"

"I don't need anyone! I'm America! Dammit!"

Every reader who just read this: "Worst... Chapter... Ever..."

APHAPHAPH

I was going to have a Belarus/America ending, as well. I started it, but I didn't like where it was going and scrapped it. I would have to tell you to read "So Close And Yet..." first, because it would take place right after a certain chapter, that would probably be confusing to read first. (It's like the... Third to last, out of... Eighty-five?)

I'm feeling sick. Also, how did 4Kids get YuGiOh if they knew that they would have to edit out a lot of blood?

*Has been watching a lot of YuGiOh The Abridged Series...* ... "Don't wave your yaoi around in public!"

It's like Silent Hill... "Bad Ending?" "Okay Ending." "Good Ending" "Best Ending" "Joke ending..." And of course, "Alien Ending..." Only I decided not to have that because... It would be very stupid. Think of this as "Silent Hill 4- The Room" with a joke ending to it...

I need to get the silly out of me... Excuse me while I make silly AMVs. (BrindaTatsuki on YouTube... I'm also "WrinryRockbellFMA," but that doesn't accept my AMVs anymore...)

(Story 1.) (1) Almost five thousand U.S. dollars.

*Translating time, bitches!*

(3.) "Gut nacht, Amerika" - "Good night, America"

(4.)"Bruder" - "Brother"

"Mein Gott" - "My God"

(French) "Amerique" - "America"

"Ouais" - "Yeah"


End file.
